Complications Of Sex
by Gooley
Summary: @EDITING AND RE-POSTING@ #-STORY IN-PROGRESS-#
1. GAY Club

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 1: G.A.Y Club**

[#] ~ [#]

"Remind me… whose idea was this again?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Oh Ron, cheer up. It'll be fun" Hermione replied, grabbing his hand and forcing him to walk faster. Harry laughed at the display.

The trio were on their way to London's G.A.Y club in the West End. Hermione had made them all fake ID's to say they were over eighteen. Since Ron and Hermione's friendship had blossomed into a relationship at the start of the summer holidays Harry had felt a little left out and decided it was about time he got himself a boyfriend… or some action at the very least. They arrived at the entrance to the club and queued along with everyone else. Harry was busy eyeing up some of the guys he fancied. He prayed he wouldn't be going home alone tonight, rendering the night a waste. As expected, they were all asked for ID and once the security guard was satisfied (though he looked over their ID's with careful attention) were let in. The club was awash with men… and women, dancing, drinking and having a good time. First off they went to the bar to get themselves drinks and spent a while watching the display in front of them.

"So does anyone take your fancy?" Hermione eventually asked.

"A few," Harry replied with a smile.

"Hey that guy is eyeing you up," Ron said, gesturing to the bar. Sure enough, a guy of about twenty was standing at the bar, staring and smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back. He was cute. The guy walked over and said into Harry's ear: "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, sure," Harry replied, feeling a little bit nervous. "Another beer would be great thanks." Harry spent the next ten minutes talking to him whilst Ron and Hermione had gone off to dance. Harry had found out that his name was Ben, he was a University student and he'd split up with his boyfriend a month ago. After his third beer, Harry began to feel a bit tipsy.

"Do you want to dance?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, grabbing Ben's hand and leading him to the dance floor. At first Harry felt a bit awkward, he'd never been to a nightclub before, and he certainly didn't dance very often. Ben clearly hadn't noticed that he was nervous as he kept shooting Harry little smiles and taking his hand to spin him around. After what felt like an hour Harry felt his hand being pulled away, Ben was guiding him back over to the bar.

"I'm really thirsty, fancy another drink?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, sitting down on a stool whilst Ben ordered their drinks. Harry took his beer from Ben, suddenly realising he was very thirsty too. He took a few sips and then noticed that Ben was looking at him.

"What?" Harry said smiling.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh," Harry felt his cheeks going bright red and wished the ground would swallow him up. "Ok." Ben put his beer on the bar and took Harry's face in his hands gently and leaned in slowly to kiss him. It was gentle, it was nice. Harry went to return the favour but Ben had moved away.

"I'm just going to the toilet, I'll back in a sec," he said to Harry.

"Ok." Harry looked around at all the people dancing and suddenly saw Ron and Hermione running over to him, looking shocked and excited. What had they been up to?

"Oh my God Harry, you'll never guess who we've just seen," Hermione said, out of breath.

"Who?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Snape," Ron replied. "Dancing with some guy on the dance floor."

"And he's wearing muggle clothes," Hermione added.

"What the…? I've _so_ got to see this," Harry laughed.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione into the crowd of dancers, all thoughts of waiting for Ben forgotten. They edged their way between all the people and eventually stopped, Ron and Hermione pointing just ahead of them. Harry was speechless. His straight laced, mean, grumpy Potions Professor was in a gay nightclub, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and dancing provocatively with a guy of about twenty five. Harry felt his heart beating faster. He had to admit, muggle Snape looked really… _sexy_. Being away from all those potions obviously did him the world of good, his hair looked glossy and he had actual colour in his cheeks.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and realised he'd been staring so transfixed, he hadn't noticed Hermione trying to get his attention. "Sorry... what?"

"He looks good doesn't he?" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "But don't tell Ron I said that." As Harry looked back to Snape, he jumped. Snape was now staring right at them all with a curious expression on his face. Harry felt his cheeks reddening once again as Snape looked him up and down, all the while still dancing. Harry turned around and started walking away, Ron and Hermione followed. Once they were far enough away from Snape as possible, they stopped.

"I can't believe Snape's gay," Harry said to the other two.

"Ron almost had a heart attack when I pointed him out," Hermione laughed.

"Muggle clothes really suit him," Ron remarked.

"Mmm they sure do," Harry replied without thinking.

"Harry, you don't… _fancy_ him do you?" Hermione asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No, no of course not," Harry said, although he didn't quite look in her eyes as he said it.

"You do!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, whatever floats your boat mate." Harry saw Hermione watching something over his shoulder, her eyes wide. Before he had a chance to see what it was he felt a presence behind him and someone leaned in to speak into his ear.

"Aren't you too young to be in here Potter?" Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he whipped around to find himself face to face with Snape. Expecting a scowl, or a smirk, Harry was surprised to see an amused smile instead.

"Sir, I-"

"There's no need to call me Sir… we're not at Hogwarts now." Harry didn't know what to say. He willed himself to speak, but nothing was coming out. Snape held out his hand to him. "Would you like to dance?"

"I… er… ok," Harry mumbled pathetically.

Harry let himself be guided onto the dance floor. Snape stood behind him and with the beat of the music, grinded his groin into Harry's back. Harry could feel himself getting turned on, Snape placed a hand on his stomach, pulling their bodies even closer together. Then he felt a hand slide into his jeans and grasp his almost hard cock. He gasped, quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed, they hadn't.

"I'm going to fuck you Potter. I'm going to make you cum" Snape whispered into his ear as he withdrew his hand.

Harry's whole body completely shivered at these words. He turned around to see Snape looking at him, passion evident in his eyes. Slowly, Harry leaned in and gave Snape a sweet kiss, all the while his heart pumping wildly. No sooner had he pulled back, Snape dived back in to claim his lips. As they kissed, Snape did things with his tongue Harry never thought possible. Just as Harry felt his knees turn to jelly, Snape broke the kiss. He took hold of Harry's hand and started walking towards the exit.

"I better go and tell Ron and Hermione I'm going."

"I'll be outside getting a taxi. Don't be too long." As Harry began to look around for Ron and Hermione, he spotted the guy from earlier coming towards him.

"Ben! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I-"

"It's fine. I've been dancing with this guy and we've exchanged phone numbers. Are you going home with that guy I saw you kissing?"

"Er, yeah I am," Harry replied shyly.

"I've heard from people he's the best fuck in this place, have fun."

"Thanks." Ben walked off and Harry proceeded to look for his friends, finally locating them in the middle of the dance floor. "Guys I'm off, see you tomorrow."

"Are you going off with Snape?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope he'll be ok," Hermione said to Ron once Harry walked away.

"He'll be fine. I'd rather he went with Snape than some random stranger. Although, it is creeping me out a bit. I really don't want to think about it. Come on, let's get back to dancing."

[#] ~ [#]

The taxi ride to Snape's flat only took ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Harry wanted to feel those lips on is again, to be touched, to be fucked. His body was aching for action. No sooner had Snape shut his front door and they were safely on the inside of his flat, they were kissing again. Clothes were flying everywhere until they were eventually down to just their pants. Snape guided Harry into his kitchen, instructing him to lie on the kitchen table. He then routed through a draw, pulling out a pot of lubrication and a condom. He put them on the table beside Harry.

Snape removed his pants and Harry smiled appreciatively at the size of his arousal. More kissing occurred as Snape leaned back in, touching every part of Harry's body with his tender fingers. He removed Harry's pants and stood for a few seconds, admiring the sight before him. Snape dipped a finger into the pot of lubrication beside them, and without taking his eyes off Harry, proceeded to prepare him as Harry pulled his knees up to his chest. Snape was enjoying the slight moans of pleasure coming from Harry for the intrusion and once he was fully satisfied Harry was prepared he picked up the condom, ripped it open and placed it over his rock hard cock. He grabbed Harry's legs and pulled them towards him before lifting them up onto his shoulders, positioning himself at the entrance.

In one swift movement he slid all the way into Harry, the warmth and tightness surrounding his cock sending pleasure through his body. Harry couldn't help a gasp escaping from his mouth. He looked up at Snape, who was smiling down at him, his eyes full of lust and determination.

"Fu… fuck me," Harry pleaded, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward. Snape obeyed. He slowly withdrew his cock and plunged back in again, his hands grasping Harry's waist as he did so. Each time Snape's rhythm became faster and faster, in turn, Harry's moans became louder and louder.

"Harder," Harry screamed. Snape grabbed the other side of the table with his hands, his body pressing hard against Harry's legs. Plunging harder and deeper, Snape was revelling in the sounds of pure ecstasy coming from Harry. He lowered his head and started biting Harry's neck gently.

"Oh God… I'm gonna cum," Harry shouted. With a last spurt of energy, Snape exploded inside of Harry. Moments later Harry became overpowered by his own orgasm. Snape stood up, pulled his cock out of Harry and cast a spell, cleaning up the mess. Harry watched breathless, as Snape put his pants and jeans back on, went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Drink?" he asked Harry with a casual mile. "Er, yes please," Harry managed to reply in a small voice. How could Snape be so… _normal_, after what they just did? Harry felt himself coming over all coy and embarrassed. He got up, located his own clothes and joined Snape, who was sat at the table, pouring two glasses of wine.

"Was that your first time?" Snape asked, sipping his wine.

"No."

"I thought not. Someone at Hogwarts?"

"No. My first was a muggle, last summer. I met him on the internet."

"The relationship didn't last?"

"No. September approached and I didn't know how to explain about Hogwarts, so it just… ended."

"He can't have been that special then."

"I guess not." Harry drank some of his wine, not really knowing what to say. He'd just had sex with his most hated Professor and was now sitting in his kitchen making small talk, sitting at the very table he was thoroughly fucked five minutes beforehand. Everything felt so surreal. He was sure if he hadn't consumed so much alcohol he would never have ended up here. Was he supposed to ask Snape when his first time was? Harry didn't dare broach the subject, so instead…

"You've got a nice flat."

"Thank you." For the next half an hour they continued to make small talk and make their way through the bottle of wine. Gradually Harry started to feel more and more at ease and found Snape quite easy to talk to. They bitched about other teachers and students, talked about Quidditch and Snape even brought up the subject of favourite sexual positions. Harry's was on top riding cock, Snape's was fucking doggy style. When Snape had drunk the last drop of wine, he stood up, removing his clothes again. "Ready for round two?" He walked out of the kitchen and Harry followed him into his bedroom. Snape laid himself on his huge bed and started stroking his cock. Harry stood there watching.

"Have you ever given a blow job?" Snape asked.

"Y-yes," Harry panted.

"Well, show me what you can do." Harry took his clothes off before climbing onto the bed on all fours. He took hold of Snape's cock and spent a few minutes teasing with the tip of his tongue. "You're… you're killing me," Snape laughed, thrusting his hips forward. As Harry closed around his cock, Snape threw his head back on the pillows and placed a hand on the back of Harry's head, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth.

[#] ~ [#]


	2. Seconds Please

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 2: Seconds Please**

[#] ~ [#]

"Hi mate," Ron said as Harry opened the door to his flat to let him and Hermione in.

"So did you have sex with him?" Hermione asked, as way of a greeting. Harry laughed at her as Ron looked shocked.

"Hermione, I thought we agreed we were going to leave it for Harry to bring up?"

"Oh Ron!" Harry led his friends to the living room and he sat down on his sofa, Hermione joining him. Ron stayed in the doorway. "Er, I'll make the tea while you give Hermione all the… you know… details."

"So… how was it?" Hermione demanded, as soon as Ron had disappeared from view.

"It was amazing. I never knew sex could feel like that. I mean, I'm not exactly teeming with experience, but I've had sex with three other guys, and they don't even come close to last night."

"Well Snape is older, he obviously knows how to please a man."

"My body is still tingling with pleasure."

"How many times did you do it?"

"Well we did it once last night, then we gave each other oral, then we did it again this morning."

"And then what happened?"

"He got dressed, said he had some errands to attend to in Diagon Alley and told me to let myself out."

"Do you think you'll see each other again? Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I hope so. It's all still like a dream, as though it didn't really happen. I mean, this is_ Snape_ we're talking about."

"You don't have to like someone just to have sex with them Harry."

Harry laughed. A couple of years ago he would have been shocked to hear Hermione being so flippant about sex, but she had matured into an extremely unshockable woman. Harry had told her about all the men he had slept with, at first it felt a bit awkward, but that soon wore off. Harry only had one condition in regards to talking about sex, he did _not_ want to hear what Ron was like, that would be a step too far. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look his friend in the eye again if he knew what his _techniques_ were. Talking of Ron, he materialised from the kitchen to join them.

"What did I miss?" Ron asked as he set the tea tray down on the table. "Actually, second thoughts, don't answer that." Harry and Hermione laughed, helping themselves to tea and the plate of biscuits Ron had prepared.

"You know, you'd make a good housewife Ron," Harry told his friend.

"Shut up," Ron retorted playfully. "So, are you seeing Snape again?"

"Yeah… well I hope so, if he'll let me. Last night was great."

"This is so weird, I can't believe you're getting it on with Snape. Potions will _never_ be the same again. Hey, do you think you could persuade him to give me better marks? You could repay him in sexual favours or something."

"Ron," Hermione exclaimed, but Harry giggled.

"It was a joke babe, Jesus!"

[#] ~ [#]

A few days later Harry found himself pacing up and down on the pavement outside Snape's flat. He hadn't heard from him but desperately wanted to see him again. He was plucking up the courage to ring the bell, feeling slightly sick. Would Snape laugh at him? Tell him it was a drunken mistake? Chuck him out? Eventually he took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet and pressed the buzzer. The following few seconds felt like an eternity to him, and then he heard the door click open, and he let himself in. He was approaching Snape's front door and noticed it was open. He entered, shutting it behind him.

"Good evening Mr Potter," Snape said, coming out from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"How did you know it was me?"

"CCTV. I saw you at the door. So what can I do for you?" Snape poured two glasses of wine and held one out to Harry, who gratefully took it, taking a few sips before looking back at Snape.

"I, er, wanted… erm, to er, talk about the other… night, when we-"

"Let's get something straightened out," Snape said sternly. "I don't do "relationships", I don't do "boyfriends" and I certainly don't do flowers, chocolates or cuddles. All I'm after from men is a good old fuck, so if you're under some delusion that the other night meant more than it was, then you're very much mistaken."

"Oh no… I don't…I-"

"Today would be good Potter," Snape smirked, enjoying the obvious embarrassment that had crept up on Harry's face.

"I just… wondered if there was a chance of a… a repeat performance?" Snape considered Harry for a few moments with a curious expression and then put his glass down on the coffee table. He took Harry's glass from him and also put it down. He grabbed hold of Harry's shirt and pulled him towards him, their lips colliding. Placing his hands behind Harry's head, Snape deepened their kiss, exploring Harry's warm mouth with his tongue. Harry moaned into the kiss and feeling more brave than last time placed his hands on Snape's bum, pulling him into his erection.

"Mmm you like that do you?" Snape murmured between kisses.

"Y-yeah," Harry breathed, feeling Snape's own erection against his leg.

"Don't go anywhere," Snape said, pulling away and looking directly into Harry's eyes. Snape went into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a condom and lubricant, putting them down on his coffee table. "Now where were we?"

Snape continued their kiss, and as he did so, slowly removed Harry's clothing, who in turn, removed Snape's clothing. Eventually there were both completely naked, kissing and rubbing their erections against each others bodies. Snape turned Harry towards the wall and pushed him lightly up against it. He reached a hand around his waist and grasped the hard cock, smirking at the pleasurable gasp that escaped Harry's lips.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Snape whispered into Harry's ear whilst stroking his cock.

"I want you… to fuck me," Harry panted.

"As you wish," Snape replied, proceeding to prepare Harry and then put the condom on himself. "Are you ready to be well and truly fucked?" Snape said into Harry's ear.

"Mmyeah," Harry managed mutter.

Snape positioned himself at Harry's entrance. As he pushed in, he bit Harry's neck softly and continued to pay attention to his cock as well. Harry moaned in appreciation at all the different sensations he was feeling, he knew he could come right there and then if he wanted, but forced himself to hold back. He laid his head back on Snape's right shoulder and used his left hand to reach back and hold tightly onto the long black hair. Snape was thrusting at a steady pace, not wanting to rush things or have either of them come to soon. He placed kisses all along Harry's neck.

"You're mine," Snape whispered, receiving a groan of appreciation back. After several minutes, Snape stopped and slowly withdrew his cock so it was almost out. "Now here comes the good stuff," Snape said and he plunged back in hard and fast.

Harry screamed out and Snape continued to thrust deeper and faster with every move, pounding Harry into the wall, the hot tightness of Harry's body surrounding his cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Soon, Snape could feel his release building with rapid movement and with as much energy as he could, rammed into Harry until they climaxed, Snape into Harry and Harry into Snape's hand.

"It's lucky I have wood floors," Snape said laughing, looking down at the floor where some of Harry's explosion had landed. Harry laughed; he still found it astonishing how Snape could be so blasé about sex.

[#] ~ [#]

"Do you think Snape will act differently at Hogwarts now that you two are, er, Ron began.

"Fucking?" Harry offered with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ron grimaced.

"I don't know. Maybe now the holidays are over he'll go back to how things were and treat me like I don't exist. I hope not though, I'd really like to carry on seeing him."

The trio were on the Hogwarts Express on their way to start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Since their first encounter almost four weeks ago, Harry had regularly been going to Snape's flat for sex. They had fucked in almost every room and every way possible and Harry didn't think he could ever get bored of it. Snape was a fantastic lover. He was nervous about coming to Hogwarts because he didn't actually know where he stood. They hadn't talked about what would happen once term started and Harry had been too shy to be the one to bring it up. In fact, they didn't talk much at all. They had sex and Harry went home and occasionally stayed over, leaving in the morning after another fuck. If Harry was completely honest, he was having the best time of his life. He was having unbelievably amazing sex with an experienced lover, his two best friends were in love, and they still had another year at Hogwarts together.

"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at Hogsmede in approximately five minutes time," the message over the speaker system said. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they walked into the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry's stomach squirmed as he locked eyes with Snape up at the staff table, who smiled ever so briefly at him. Throughout the feast and Dumbledore's speech, Harry kept sneaking glances up at Snape, catching his eye and smiling, letting Snape know that he didn't want to end what they'd been doing.

"Harry, can you not tear you eyes away from him for more than five minutes?" Ron asked and Harry went red with embarrassment.

"For someone who's just a shag to you, you're looking at him as though you're in love or something," Hermione added.

"Don't be daft," Harry replied, determinedly keeping his eyes fixed on the table for the rest of the night, not wanting anymore silly remarks from his friends.

[#] ~ [#]

Harry was climbing into his bed that night when one of the school owls flew through the open bedroom window, depositing a letter on his bed. He picked it up, hands slightly trembling and ripped it open, hoping for the best.

_Harry,_

_I want to fuck you on my desk. I spent the entire feast mentally removing your clothes and fucking your brains out and I've got to have you now!_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_S_

Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and felt his cock stir in anticipation. He quickly put his clothes back on and dug his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. As quickly as he could he made his way out of Gryffindor Tower and to Snape's office. He pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," he heard Snape say from inside.

Harry entered and found himself immediately entangled into a passionate embrace. Snape kicked the door shut with his foot and Harry was vaguely aware of hearing the door lock behind him.

"I… knew… you… wouldn't… be… able… to… resist," Snape said, whilst kissing Harry as though they had been apart for several months.

"How could… I resist… you?" Harry replied, letting himself be picked up and laid down on Snape's already clear desk.

Snape undressed himself quickly, revealing his already hard cock at the end of it. Leaning down, he captured Harry's lips in another kiss and began ripping at his clothes. As soon as Harry's underpants were gone, Snape was preparing him and putting a condom on. Without stopping to breathe, Snape lifted Harry's legs up and pushed all the way in and immediately began to thrust in and out, fast.

"Oh… fuck me," Harry screamed, overpowered by the passion and pain of the intrusion.

Snape started stroking Harry's cock at the same speed as his thrusts and loved the moans and screams coming from Harry's mouth. Within a couple of minutes they were both on the edge of coming. Harry went first, spilling himself onto Snape's hand and stomach, who reached his own orgasm seconds later. For a while they both stayed where they were, panting and out of breath. Harry was amazed, that had felt so good. He'd pretty much only ever had quickies before, the guys he'd been with came within seconds, but they had been so unsatisfying. But this… it was so intense, so passionate, so hot... _sooooo_ satisfying. A quickie with Snape was something Harry definitely wanted to do again, soon.

"Oh shit, the condom broke," Snape sighed as he withdrew from Harry. "You better get yourself up to Madam Pomfrey as soon as you can."

"Er, ok," Harry replied, reaching for his wand and casting a cleaning charm. "So when can we… do this again?"

"Whenever we feel like it," Snape said, pulling on his trousers. "We can communicate by owl, or you can just pop down here and see what I'm up to. But not on Saturday's though."

"Why?"

"That's the night I go to G.A.Y."

"Oh," was all Harry could think of to say. Snape didn't sense the sadness in his voice. "So, you're gonna pick up a guy?"

"Well that's the general idea," Snape replied.

Harry didn't press the matter further; he didn't particularly want to hear anymore. He got dressed, said goodbye and made his way back to his dormitory, again hidden by the invisibility cloak. He and Snape were just fucking; they were having a casual sexual relationship and that was all. Snape could do what wanted and was free to fuck anyone else he wanted. So why did hearing Snape would be on the pull every Saturday make him feel insanely jealous? He needed to pull himself together, Snape wasn't "his" in any sense.

And as for the condom splitting, Harry had no intention of going to Madam Pomfrey's. What were the chances of him getting an STI anyway? Snape always practiced safe sex and he was sure that if Snape had an STI he would have been treated for it. No, Harry didn't see the point, besides how embarrassing would it be? "Hi Madam Pomfrey, I've just had sex with a guy and the condom broke, can you test me for infections?" He would rather die than be put through that. If he did have an STI it would no doubt show itself in time anyway.

[#] ~ [#]


	3. Developing Feelings

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 3: Developing Feelings**

[#] ~ [#]

"You have ten minutes left," Snape shouted out to the class.

"Shit," Ron muttered, and he started chopping away at his ingredients like a mad man.

"Ron, your potion will turn out all wrong if you don't take enough care," Hermione said bossily. Harry laughed at them.

"Mate, be glad you're not the one that has to live with her for the rest of your life."

Hermione hit Ron hard on the shoulder. Harry noticed Snape out of the corner of his eye making his way over to their table. He wished he wouldn't come near him when making potions; he couldn't concentrate knowing he was so near… yet he couldn't touch.

"Not a bad effort Potter," Snape whispered as he peered over Harry's shoulder and down into his cauldron.

"Was that almost a compliment Professor?" Harry whispered back.

"Almost." Harry felt a hand slide into the back of his jeans and he almost gasped out loud, but managed to catch himself just in time. He swallowed thickly, trying as best he could to make it look like he was concentrating on the task at hand. He was grateful they were sat at their usual seats at the back of the class. "Potter, stay behind after class," Snape said loudly, withdrawing his hand.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins snickered. They loved it when Harry got in trouble with Snape. Harry longed to shut them up by telling them that he was being thoroughly ravished by their Head of House and loving every single second of it. The bell for the end of class went shortly afterwards and the students began to file out of the classroom. Snape stood at the door ushering everyone out. As soon as they left, he closed and locked the door and lunged at Harry, who had wandered over, pushing him up against the wall and claiming his lips. Hands went everywhere, pulling at clothes and grasping at hair. Harry could already feel his cock hardening and Snape let out a tiny laugh when he pushed their groins together.

"You… try… controlling yourself at… seventeen," Harry panted as Snape started kissing and biting his neck. Snape broke away to give Harry a mischievous look.

"Mr Potter, I'm thirty seven and I still can't control myself." Snape gave Harry a meaningful stare and stroked his cheek, and then he smiled. It almost, _almost_ made Harry feel loved. "God, what are you doing to me Potter?"

It was a rhetorical question. Harry felt his body tingle and his face burn. He began to feel embarrassed at his reaction, but Snape knelt on the floor, unzipped Harry's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Unleashing Harry's erection, he closed his mouth over the length and began sucking without so much as a pause.

"Oh God," Harry breathed, resting his head back on the wall. As Snape was doing wonders down below, all Harry could do was close his eyes and savour the moment. He'd never experienced blow jobs in the way Snape did them. He could feel his legs melting and longed to drop to the floor, but didn't want it stop to… he couldn't stop it. Harry put both his hands on the back of Snape's head, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. "That feels… so good."

It wasn't long before Harry was ready to come. Snape's pressure became tighter and faster as he felt Harry's release approaching. Harry released into Snape's mouth, shouting out whilst he did so. Snape stood up and used his wand to clean Harry's cock. He then pulled Harry's jeans back up and sat himself on the nearest chair, watching him.

"You didn't come and see me when I sent you an owl last night… or the night before," Snape noted.

"I had homework, I was busy," Harry replied, managing to push himself of the wall to walk over to him.

"Too busy for a fuck? We'll have to do something about that… maybe I should give you regular one to one detentions in my office."

"How was G.A.Y on the weekend?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Good."

"Fuck anyone?"

"Of course. An Australian guy, he's over here studying at University."

"Are you going to see him again?" Harry asked quietly and Snape laughed at him.

"What's with the twenty questions? You're acting like my mother." Harry could feel himself getting annoyed. Part of him didn't want to know what Snape was up to on the weekends, but part of him wanted… _needed_… to know every little detail. He sighed.

"Well, I better go" Harry said, making a play for his bag on the table, but Snape grabbed him lightly instead.

"You're not going anywhere," Snape whispered into his ear. "You're coming with me." Harry followed Snape out of the classroom and down the corridor. He was led into Snape's office and he closed the door behind him. Snape undid his trousers in front of Harry and then sat himself down at his desk. "I've got quite a lot of marking to do… but feel free to get under the desk and, um, return the favour."

Snape immediately began shuffling papers and grabbed a red quill to do his marking with. Walking up to Snape, Harry lowered himself under the desk. He pulled Snape's trousers and underpants down to his ankles and smiled at the rock hard erection before him. Putting himself in position, he swallowed the length hole and could hear the moans of appreciation coming from above. He started licking and sucking, leaving nothing untouched. But then he heard a loud knock at Snape's door.

"Shit," Harry muttered, pulling away from Snape's cock.

"Just stay there," Snape whispered. "Come in."

"You wanted a word Severus?" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice come from the doorway as the door opened.

"Yes, I did. That book you wanted to borrow arrived today." Snape opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a thick leather bound book, passing it over to Dumbledore's outstretched hands.

"Thank you Severus, I'll return it as soon as I've finished," Dumbledore said, before leaving the office.

"You bastard, you did that on purpose," Harry raged, crawling out from under the desk and standing up to look at Snape.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"He… he can't see through… through things can't he?" Harry panicked.

"No, don't worry" Snape replied laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Your face is a picture Harry. You've gone all red."

"Well so would you if you thought your Headmaster could see you blowing your Professor off."

"And talking of th-"

"Finish it yourself", Harry snapped angrily. Snape stood up, pulled up his trousers and walked over to Harry. He turned Harry's face towards him and kissed him on the lips. Straight away Harry's scowling turned into a smile and he kissed him back as Snape wrapped his arms around him. "I was thinking, this Saturday I could sneak out of the castle and we could go to G.A.Y together… and maybe get something to eat beforehand"?

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"It will be going against all the rules I set myself. I don't go on "dates" Potter."

"It won't be a date; we can just go out as… friends."

"I thought we were both very clear from the start what we were doing. We're fuck buddies Mr Potter. And the benefit of being fuck buddies is that we don't have to make an effort with each other. No gifts, no explanation, _no_ dates."

"I just thought it would be nice" Harry said quietly, looking down at the floor. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It hurt so much to feel as though all you're good for was for sex and nothing else.

"Potter, you're not… developing _feelings_ for me are you?" Severus smirked.

"No! I just thought it would be fun to get out of the castle, that's all."

"Then by all means sneak out with your friends Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." Harry sighed again and wriggled out of Snape's embrace. Picking up his bag from the floor he headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Snape asked.

"To dinner, unless you have anymore pranks you want to include me in?" Without waiting for a reply, Harry wrenched the door open, slamming it behind him.

[#] ~ [#]

"I can't believe he did that to you," Hermione said as Ron sniggered.

Upon returning to Gryffindor Tower after dinner, Harry had proceeded to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened with Snape. All throughout dinner Harry couldn't look at Dumbledore without feeling embarrassed and he couldn't look at Snape without feeling angry.

"It's not funny Ron, it was so embarrassing," Harry said, hitting his friend on the arm.

"You'll see the funny side one day mate. But I agree with Hermione, that was pretty below the belt what he did to you."

"I mean what if he did see?" Hermione remarked. "Snape can't know all of Dumbledore's powers. And what if he does it again? He may be more reckless."

"I know. It's… what we're doing just doesn't feel fun anymore."

"Run out of positions have you?" Ron asked.

"No. I mean… neither of you will laugh if I tell you?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied, giving Ron a stern look.

"I think my feelings have gone past sexual and onto something… bigger."

"You mean you love him?" Ron asked surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just can't bear the thought of him being with other guys. I want to be with him and _not_ have sex. I want to get to know him; I want to do normal things with him, like go to dinner and-"

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Hermione told him. "Harry you need to stop it. Now. You'll find it easier to get over him the sooner you break it off."

"You're right. I'd be kidding myself thinking we can just carry on."

"When are you going to tell him?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow, after classes."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry felt physically sick all day. He couldn't eat breakfast and ate very little lunch. He couldn't even look at Snape up at the staff table. He knew he had to do this but it didn't make it any easier. When he thought back to when they first started having sex, he was so happy. They were having fantastic no strings sex, but somewhere along the way it had changed. After his last lesson of the day Harry left Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall and walked down into the dungeons towards the Potions classroom. As he approached, the door was already open. He went inside, and sure enough Snape was packing his things away in his bag. As he shut the door behind him, Snape turned around and a smile spread across his face.

"Good evening. I thought I might be seeing you, couldn't keep away?"

"I'm not that easy you know," Harry replied, feeling irritated.

"Really?" Snape asked sceptically. Harry didn't answer. Snape walked over to him and pushed him up against the closed door. Pressing their bodies closer together, he kissed Harry, exploring every corner of Harry's mouth with his tongue. For a few seconds Harry let himself be kissed, giving in to the pleasure… one last time.

"Erm, this isn't a social visit," Harry eventually said, breaking the kiss.

"Oh?" Snape asked, frowning.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This! Us! The kissing… the… sex."

"I thought we were having fun?"

"We were."

"Then what's the problem then?"

"I… well… I've met someone." For a few seconds Snape just looked at Harry. He felt as though his Professor was trying to read him, to gage whether he was telling the truth or not. Snape crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not particularly. Although it's obviously a student at the school isn't it?"

"Er, yeah," Harry replied, diverting his eyes to a picture on the wall.

"I see. Well… don't let me keep you."

"Right… ok then… bye."

Harry left. As he made his way back to the Entrance Hall he couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face. Instead of catching up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall like he said he would, he went straight to his bed, covered himself with the duvet and carried on crying.

[#] ~ [#]


	4. Can't Move On

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 4: Can't Move On**

[#] ~ [#]

"It's for the best mate, try to forget about him," Ron said, trying to cheer up his friend at breakfast.

Harry had spent the remainder of last week pretending he had flu and was nervous about seeing Snape again. He was still hurting and was missing him terribly. Every time he heard someone walking behind him, he jumped, thinking Snape was on his way to the staff table.

"I know I should, it's just… I'm… I'm in love with him."

"He doesn't deserve your love; you'll meet someone who will return your feelings, who won't just want to sleep with you."

"Thanks Ron. It's usually Hermione dishing out the comforting words, what's going on?"

"She told me I need to be… what was it? Oh yeah, "_Ron, be more sympathetic and sensitive to Harry's state of mind_."

"You're lucky she's in the library," Harry laughed.

"But seriously mate, you'll get over it."

"I know," Harry said trying to sound convincing to Ron, but not sounding convincing to himself.

Several minutes went by and Harry began to feel more relaxed and wasn't jumping every few seconds. He even managed a laugh or two at Ron's jokes about Hermione. He was just helping himself to another slice of toast when he saw Ron's eyes narrow in the direction of the door. Turning to look, Harry saw Snape sweeping towards the staff table on his side. Harry's body shivered as Snape neared him and could see Snape looking directly into his eyes. Quickly looking down at his toast, Harry couldn't have eaten it even if he was starving, he felt sick to the stomach. Snape stopped behind him and bent down towards him.

"Where's your imaginary boyfriend Potter?" Snape whispered into his ear and then swept off up to the staff table.

"Shit," Harry said quietly.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"Well I told him we couldn't… anymore, because I had met someone else. He just asked me where my imaginary boyfriend was."

"Why did you tell him you were seeing someone else?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that came into my head. Fuck, he knows I was making it up."

"Well, you'll just have to get yourself a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Ask someone out. It'll take your mind off things _and_ show Snape what he's missing out on."

"But I don't want to go out with anyone else. I don't even fancy anyone in the school, let alone know who's gay or not."

"Hmm, well you're just going to have to pretend."

"He'll see right through that."

"I guess you could always tell him the truth."

"No way!"

[#] ~ [#]

"I can't go in," Harry said as they approached their Potions classroom. "What if he just utilises the lesson to humiliate me or something?"

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. To get back at me."

"Then you just have to act as though you don't care. Be the mature one."

"You've got us with you," Ron added. "I don't mind getting expelled for hexing him."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't attack anyone."

"It was a joke Hermione. So are we going in?"

The trio had reached the door and were at a stand still. Harry felt nervous. Even though he would be in a room full of people, even though he and Snape had shared a sexual relationship together, he felt nervous about being in his presence again. Hearing his voice, looking into his eyes…

"Yeah, I've got to go in some time I guess." They went into the classroom and took their seats. Harry hadn't dared look up towards Snape's desk and instead busied himself with doodling on his note pad.

"Today we will be continuing where we left off in our previous lesson… Mr Potter could you put your quill down and pay attention." Harry jumped at hearing his name and looked up to see Snape's eyes boring into his own. He put his quill down and could feel his heart beating faster beneath his chest. "You of all people should be listening extra carefully Mr Potter. After all, you deemed it unnecessary to show up to my class last Thursday. Flu wasn't it?"

"Yes sir," Harry managed to croak out.

[#] ~ [#]

The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful, with Snape only passing Harry a couple of times to look down and smirk into his cauldron. The bell couldn't have come sooner for Harry and when it did he quickly began stuffing his things in his bag, desperate to get away. But…

"Potter, stay behind," Harry heard Snape shout form his desk. He groaned and looked around at Ron and Hermione.

"Don't stay," Hermione told him.

"But if I don't he'll probably give me detention, I don't want to have to spend any more time in his company."

"Ok, we'll wait outside," Ron told him. "Shout if you need us."

Ron and Hermione joined the crowd heading out of the door. Harry stayed seated, staring at anything apart from Snape and didn't move when the classroom door had been magically shut with a wave of Snape's wand.

"Come here Potter," Snape said quietly, but not unkindly. Harry didn't move.

"Very well."

Snape stood up and made his way towards Harry. He could feel his heart thumping again and didn't have a clue what Snape wanted with him. Snape grabbed a chair and sat across the table from him. For over a minute they sat in silence, Snape looking at Harry, Harry looking at his hands. Finally, when he started feeling awkward, he looked up at Snape.

"What?" he asked, a bit too forceful, but he couldn't help it.

"I was wondering if you had reconsidered your reluctance to see me in a more _personal_ manner?"

"No."

"I see. Then would you care to explain the real reason you called it off."

"I told you, I've… met someone else."

"That's most interesting. Why did you spend several days out of classes for being ill?"

"You know why… I had the flu."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I caught it off my new boyfriend."

"I don't recall any other student being away form classes due to the flu."

"He didn't have it as bad as I did."

"So who is this mysterious new boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because… he wants us to keep quiet… you know… until we leave Hogwarts. And I don't trust you to keep it to yourself."

Snape smiled in amusement and Harry had to physically stop his hands from reaching up and pulling him in for a kiss. Smiling really suited him. It made his heart melt and his body crave for his touch.

"What house is he in?"

"Look, I'm not telling you so drop it. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm just curious as to why you're lying. What you're trying to cover up."

"I've had enough of this," Harry said in frustration. He got off his chair, grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. Before he got there, an arm turned his body and he found himself in Snape's embrace. His body tingled with desire and he liked the familiar smell of being so close to him.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, although he made no attempt to get him off.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Snape replied, claiming Harry's lips in a desperate kiss.

Harry could feel his cock getting excited underneath his pants and knew if this carried on any longer, he would be getting thoroughly fucked in approximately five minutes time. He couldn't let it happen, he had been doing so well, having sex would just make things even more complicated and his story of having a boyfriend would be proved a complete lie. And then what would happen? Harry pushed Snape's arms off him and moved back a few steps.

"No. I don't want this! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm seeing someone else now."

"Potter, do you really expect me to believe that bollocks?"

"It's the truth. And anyway, you're… you're…"

"I'm what?"

"Crap in bed, I got bored of it," Harry said quietly.

Snape didn't reply to this. Harry could see the tiniest flicker of hurt in his eyes and desperately wanted to yell that it wasn't true, but he couldn't think of anything else to get Snape off his back. He needed space to get over him. Snape turned around and went back to sit at his desk. Harry excused himself from the room without another word.

"What happened? What did he want?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry shut the door behind him. He'd completely forgotten that they were waiting for him.

"Oh nothing really. He was just trying to wind me up about my new boyfriend."

"What new boyfriend?" Hermione said frowning. Ron started laughing and even Harry managed a small chuckle.

"I'll fill you in over dinner, let's go."

[#] ~ [#]

"Are you going to eat that?" Hermione asked Harry, who had a sausage on a fork but didn't seem to have any intention of eating it. "You've been staring at it for like ten minutes."

"I know, it's just the smell is making me feel a bit queasy."

"You're not still stressing about Snape are you?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't feel too good."

It had been a month since Harry had lied to Snape about getting bored of their sexual relationship. Snape was pretty much acting as though Harry didn't exist and Harry couldn't understand why. He wasn't even giving the Slytherins their fun by mocking Harry's potions attempts and his homework returned to him without the usual scathing remarks. For the past couple of days he had been feeling queasy when smelling the food in the Great Hall and couldn't for the life of him work out why. Yes he'd been quite down and depressed about Snape, but surely that wasn't a catalyst for food making you feel sick?

"If you don't feel well you should see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I think she's seen enough of me to last a lifetime," Harry replied, thinking it would be pretty stupid to go to her just because he felt "queasy."

No sooner had he thought this and he had an overwhelming feeling that he was about to throw up. He ran from the Great Hall and up the stairs to the nearest toilet. Once in there he bent over the toilet and started heaving. Having not even eaten any breakfast yet, there was no food in his stomach which could physically be brought up. A couple of minutes later the heaving stopped and Harry sat back with his head against the toilet wall, panting. His throat and stomach hurt from the heaving and he felt dizzy.

"Mate, are you alright?" Ron had appeared in the toilets and bent down next to Harry.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I felt so sick but nothing was coming out."

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey," Ron said in a concerned voice. "You might have food poisoning or something."

"Yeah I think I will." Harry stood up and went over to the sink to splash himself with water.

"You look pale," Ron commented, as Harry dried his face with a towel.

"Thanks," Harry replied, managing a small smile. He and Ron left the toilet and stopped when they reached the staircase.

"I'll let Flitwick know that you're in the Hospital wing. See you in a bit." Ron headed off to the Charms classroom and Harry headed to the Hospital wing. When he got there, he pushed the door open and came face to face with Madam Pomfrey, who was watering her plants by the window.

"Hello Mr Potter, what can I do for you this time?"

"I've been feeling sick the past couple of days and just now I kept heaving but nothing was coming out."

"I see. Did you have breakfast before this happened?"

"No. The smell of the food was making me feel sick."

"Right. Well pop yourself up on the bed and I'll take a look at you."

[#] ~ [#]


	5. Explanations

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

[#] ~ [#]

Harry sat there watching as Madam Pomfrey muttered words and flicked her wand about. When she stopped she gave Harry a curious glare and he swallowed nervously. What was it? Oh shit, did he have an STI? Oh God, yes, that was it. She knows he'd had sex, how embarrassing. Harry felt his cheeks getting hot and wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"Mr Potter, have you been in a sexual relationship of late?"

"Er, yeah," Harry replied sheepishly.

"With another man?"

"Yeah."

"And you had unprotected sex?"

"Only once."

Harry felt so awkward talking about this to Madam Pomfrey. He had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. Why did she have to question him? Can't she just tell him he's got an infection, give him something and let him go? He was seventeen after all, he was _allowed_ to have sex. She was acting like his parent and he'd been sneaking around behind her back or something.

"Mr Potter I don't quite know how to put this…"

"I've got an infection haven't I?"

"No, Mr Potter, you haven't got an infection."

"Then what? I don't understand."

"Mr Potter, you're pregnant."

Harry laughed. He never knew Madam Pomfrey could have a sense of humour, she always seemed so stiff and professional. "Very funny" he said, still laughing. "No really, is it an infection?"

"It's no joke Mr Potter. Did you not know Wizards are able to bear children?" Harry stopped laughing and looked at Madam Pomfrey. She looked deadly serious and was giving him a sympathetic smile. Shit, this wasn't a joke, she was telling the truth. He was… pregnant. "From the look on your face you didn't know Wizards could get pregnant. Mr Potter, I don't think you should go to classes today. You need time to let this bombshell sink in and I very much doubt you'd be able to concentrate anyway."

"But… I… what, I don't-"

"It's a shock, I know."

"How… far along am I?"

"Around six weeks," Madam Pomfrey replied, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder in a motherly way. "Do you want me to fetch the Headmaster?"

"No!" Harry shouted out. "Er, could we keep this between ourselves, until I'm ready?"

"Of course. But even if you have the slightest worry, come and see me. Your pregnancy won't be any different to a female pregnancy but just to be sure I want you here every Saturday morning so I can check you over. For the next few weeks you may feel sick on and off, if it gets too much we should be able to find something to help."

"Ok."

[#] ~ [#]

He was carrying Snape's baby. Everything made sense now. Why Snape told him to go to the hospital wing when the condom broke. It wasn't to check for STI's, it was to get some sort of morning after pill. He'd assumed Harry was mature enough to know about sex and the risks that go with it. How could he have been so stupid and naïve? Why did he have to plead ignorance instead of just asking Snape why he wanted him to go to the hospital wing? He was sitting in his favourite arm chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and had been there since leaving the hospital wing. He was completely lost in his own thoughts when Ron and Hermione appeared through the portrait hole.

"Are you ok, you didn't come back to classes?" came Ron's voice, as he and Hermione took seats beside him.

"Madam Pomfrey said I should have the day off."

"Is it food poisoning?" Hermione asked.

"No. Guys… I'm… pregnant." Ron looked at him puzzled and Hermione gasped.

"Oh my God Harry, didn't you and Snape use protection?" Hermione asked in a stern manner.

"Of course we did, but there was one time when… look it doesn't matter now."

"Er, mate you're a guy," Ron stated, looking utterly confused now.

"That's what I thought when Madam Pomfrey told me. But Wizards can get pregnant by other men."

"Fucking hell, I didn't know that," Ron replied. "So you're going to give birth and stuff and have an actual baby?"

"Yep."

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"I don't really know. I'm still a bit numb to be honest, but there's no question, I definitely want it."

[#] ~ [#]

The following morning at breakfast Harry had only so far managed one slice of plain toast. The smell was making him feel queasy again and a couple of times he almost fled the table to head to the toilets.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, I think its passing. I can't believe I have to put up with this for six more weeks."

"It may not be that long, every pregnancy is different."

"Well knowing my luck this little one will make things as bad as possible for me."

"I can't believe you've got a baby inside you."

"I know. It's weird isn't it?" Harry replied, a smile spreading across his face involuntarily.

Just then, Ron appeared at the table looking as though he'd literally crawled out of bed. He sat down opposite Harry and Hermione and helped himself to the jug of orange juice, not bothering to pour it into a glass.

"Er, morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," Ron replied, putting the jug back down and proceeding to spread jam on his toast. "I'm so tired. Kept having nightmares about alien babies coming out of my body."

"Thanks," Harry told his friend, putting down his second slice of toast.

"Sorry mate. Hey, are you coming to classes today?"

"No, I'm not. I need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"No way. This is something else."

"Do you want to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry had spent the morning in Gryffindor Tower, thinking. He'd pretty much made up his mind last night whilst lying in bed awake, but wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. He had then gone to speak to Dumbledore and was on his way to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch.

"Mr Potter, may I have a word?" Snape asked as they came across each other at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Sure," Harry replied nervously and followed Snape into the dungeons towards his office. Shit. Does he know? Had Madam Pomfrey broken her word and told the Professors about his pregnancy? Harry could feel his heart pounding and was dreading what Snape was going to say to him.

"Your presence is failing to appear in classes again. What is it this time?" Snape asked conversationally as they both took their seats on either side of his desk.

"Stomach bug sir."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Potter, I wanted to ask you whether these frequent no shows of late are anything to do with myself. Do you fear me?

"What? No, honestly sir, I've just been unwell."

"I'm certain I'm not the only one who can sense the atmosphere between us. I want to clear the air so there are no hard feelings between us."

"Sir, about what I said, I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it. You're not… crap in bed."

Snape was silent for a few moments. He seemed to be thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. Harry was just relieved that he didn't know about the pregnancy. He hadn't a clue how he would have handled it if he did know.

"You told me you were seeing someone else. But I know you only said that to justify ending our relationship and I think I know why."

"Oh?" Harry replied, his nerves creeping up on him again.

"You developed feelings for me."

"No I di-" Harry began to say instinctively, but stopped himself. Maybe it was time to be honest with him… well slightly honest.

"Ok, yes. I wanted something more. I didn't want you having sex with other men. I couldn't handle it. I wanted you for myself. Happy now?"

"Happy? I just wanted to make sense of it all... look… If we're both being honest here…I can't stop thinking about you. I took you for granted during our time together, but it wasn't until you were gone that I realised how much I looked forward to seeing you. My stomach did summersaults whenever I saw you and the sex, it was… probably the best I have ever had."

"You're just saying that," Harry said, shaking his head.

"No I'm not. Why do you think I've still been pursuing you? Wanting to know about this mystery man of yours? I don't do that, I've never done that. I was jealous. You're like a magnet, I'm drawn to you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm suggesting that… we could endeavour to start over? Exclusively?"

"What, date?"

"Yes."

"I can't," Harry said quietly

"Why not?"

Harry wanted to shout "because I'm carrying your fucking baby that's why," but didn't think that would be at all appropriate. He had no intention of telling Snape he was going to be a dad. He'd have to admit that he was clueless about male pregnancy and was too embarrassed to go to Madam Pomfrey the night the condom broke. He didn't think Snape would be so flattering to him once he'd heard about that. And he very much doubted that Snape had any desires of being a father.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts, moving abroad."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. I've had enough of this place. I want to have a life away from here."

"When are you going?"

"This Saturday."

"And the Headmaster knows of this?"

"Yes. We spoke about it just before I bumped into you. He supports my decision."

"I see. I suppose this is goodbye then. Good luck… Harry."

"Thank,s" Harry replied sadly, getting up and leaving the room.

[#] ~ [#]

He was going to have a baby. Maybe things weren't going to be too bad after all. He did want to have children. Maybe not this young and as a single parent, but he'd be able to cope. Things would be ok. He could use some of the money he had in Gringotts to buy a house and bring up his child. Things would probably be quite hard for a while, but surely it would be worth it? He was sad that he had to leave his friends and Hogwarts, but it was the only way. As Harry approached Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, his stomach dropped. Telling them was going to be really hard. He sat himself down next to Ron and they immediately knew something was up by the look on his face. They put their knives and forks down and waited for him to speak.

"I've decided to leave Hogwarts."

"No," they both chorused together.

"I don't want to, but… I have to. Please understand. The baby is due at the end of May, so there's no way I'd get to do the exams anyway. And... I don't want Snape finding out or the rest of the school. Waddling around and having insults being thrown at me? That's not how I want to spend my pregnancy. I want it to be a happy time, not a miserable one."

"We understand," Hermione said, speaking for herself and Ron. "When are you going?"

"This Saturday. I spoke to Mrs Weasley via Dumbledore's fire. She's agreed to let me stay until I've found my own place. Oh and I've told Snape I'm moving abroad so if he mentions anything, just play along with it."

"I'm going to miss you," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too."

[#] ~ [#]


	6. Leaving

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

[#] ~ [#]

"How are you going to manage with all your stuff?" Ron asked as Harry was putting things into a rucksack in their bedroom.

"Dumbledore is sending most of my things to me, so I'm only going to have the rucksack to take."

"You know, it's not going to be the same around here without you," Ron said quietly.

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied with a lump in his throat. I'm really going to miss you. But I'll see you at Christmas and it's only eight months until you'll be leaving Hogwarts too."

"Yeah, and you'll have a baby then. It's going to be _so_ weird."

"I know, but… weird, in a good way."

"Yeah…anyway, I'll wait for you downstairs, let you have a couple of minutes to yourself."

Ron left. Harry smiled as he surveyed the room he had slept in for the past six years. He really was going to miss Hogwarts, but he had more than himself to think of now. He had his child, and what was best for it. Putting the last of his things in his rucksack, he paused at the door and then left the room. Forever.

"Oh, are you going now?" Hermione asked as Harry appeared by the fire with his rucksack where she and Ron were sitting. Harry dumped the bag down on the floor beside them.

"Soon. But there's something I've got to do, will you guys wait for me here?"

"Of course," Ron replied.

[#] ~ [#]

Harry walked down the dungeon corridor and came to a stop when he reached Snape's office. Having consulted the Marauders map, he knew this was where he would him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, not bothering to knock. Snape was, as ever, sat at his desk. His head shot up when the door opened and Harry was sure he saw a flicker of a smile threaten to appear on his face. Harry closed the door and then walked up to the desk.

"Hi," he said.

"Morning," Snape replied, putting his pen down to give Harry his full attention.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye properly."

"Oh, right."

Snape stood up and walked around his desk to where Harry stood. He held out his hand for Harry to shake and gave him a smirk for good measure too, but Harry didn't return the favour and shake his hand.

"No, I don't mean that," Harry said.

"Surely, you're not suggested we actually hug are you?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't mean that either."

"Then what? Do tell."

"I want you to… make love to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I want my last memory of you to be making love to me, not bending me over your desk."

"Look, I'm not sure th-"

Snape didn't get to finish his sentence. Harry had stepped forwards and kissed him on the lips. Placing his arms around Snape's neck, the kiss deepened and Snape reached around to cup Harry's bum cheeks. Harry pulled away to look Snape in the eyes, daring him to chuck him out.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Snape said, smiling ever so slightly.

He pulled Harry's hands off from his neck and held one of them in his own; guiding him through a separate door to the door he had just entered through. This door was the entrance to his private rooms. Harry found himself being led through a living room, down a corridor and into a bedroom. Once there, Snape closed the door behind them and resumed their kissing. Harry moaned into the kiss and didn't object as Snape began to take his clothes off. Down to just his underpants, Harry returned the favour and removed all of Snape's clothing. Snape pulled back from the kiss and whispered "get on the bed" into Harry's ear, which he did, lying on his back. On all fours, Snape crawled over to Harry, pulled his underpants off and couldn't help the smile spreading across his face when he came face to face with Harry's erection. He then pulled his own underpants off revealing his own throbbing erection.

Snape leaned down and captured Harry's lips in another searing kiss. For several minutes they were just lost in their own little world. Nothing else mattered. Eventually when the need for air was engulfing them, they pulled apart, panting heavily. Snape reached with a hand to move a stray bit of Harry's hair, tucking it behind his ears. For that moment Harry felt completely and utterly loved, the intimate gesture almost made him want to cry but he held his composure as Snape stared deep into his eyes. Not wanting the moment to end, Harry was slightly disappointed when Snape looked away from him, leaning over to pull open his bedside draw. The familiar sight of a condom and lubricant appeared and Harry almost, _almost_, started to say that they didn't need a condom because he was pregnant.

Snape put the condom on and then slowly lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders He spent a few minutes preparing him, using one, then two and then three fingers to enter him, never once taking his eyes off Harry. Once fully prepared, he positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Taking his time, he thrust all the way into Harry and it wasn't until he received nodded consent that he began thrusting out and then in again. He leaned down again to kiss Harry and couldn't believe how much pleasure he was getting out of this. He'd never made love in his life. He thought it was what boring heterosexual couples did. He liked hard fucking, but this was a lot better than any sex he had ever had. The gentleness of it and the emotion surrounding it was fascinating him.

Several minutes ticked by and Harry felt his own orgasm building. Breaking from another one of their kisses he panted "I want you to come." Snape sat back up and started thrusting faster, Harry's tight warm body clamped down on his cock, willing him to the edge. He grabbed hold of Harry's cock and stroked it in rhythm with himself. Harry was moaning in pleasure and this finally tipped Snape over the edge. He released deep inside of Harry and seconds later Harry released into Snape's hand.

[#] ~ [#]

"Where did you go?" Ron asked, as Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"Just some unfinished business to take of. Nothing for you to worry about." Harry picked up his rucksack and positioned it on his back. "Ok then, do you two want to walk me to the door?"

"Of course we will," Hermione replied, tears springing to her eyes.

The three of them walked in silence as they made their way to the entrance hall. Stopping at the door, Harry turned around and could feel his eyes watering. This was harder than he thought it would be and he wanted to get it over with.

"Bye then," he said.

"Bye mate," Ron said quietly, Hermione was far too emotional to say a word.

Harry hugged Hermione and then he and Ron shared an awkward split second pat on the back hug. He then walked down he steps and began his journey to the castle gates, where he would be apparating to The Burrow. He felt a mixture of emotions, happy at the thought of his new life, and sadness at the life he was leaving behind. He rubbed his stomach affectionately and whispered "we're going to be ok," to his unborn child.

[#] ~ [#]

_Ron and Hermione,_

_How are you both? I'm fine. I know it's only been a week, but I'm missing you guys terribly._

_I told Mrs Weasley about the pregnancy and she was brilliant, she hasn't pushed me to name the other father either. I'm going to start looking at houses next week, which is exciting and daunting at the same time._

_Nothing much to report on the pregnancy, feeling slightly sick but luckily that's all. Has Snape mentioned me at all?_

_Harry x_

_P.S. I was thinking I could meet you both on your next Hogsmede weekend, let me know when it is._

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_We hope you're ok and you're not feeling too sick. How is it going by the way? We're fine, missing you obviously. Everyone is inundating us with questions about your disappearance. Neville and Luna, in particular, seemed quite hurt you didn't tell them yourselves._

_Snape asked us how you were getting on in our last Potions class. We said you were fine and settling in to a new place. He seems ok, the same as ever really._

_We'd love to see you in Hogsmede, that would be brilliant. Our next trip is the first Saturday in December._

_Love Hermione and Ron xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_P.S. This is Ron, all those x's were Hermione's idea, not mine._

_P.P.S. This is Hermione again, ignore Ron, he's a prat!_

[#] ~ [#]

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Firstly, I'm sorry it has taken me nearly two weeks to write this, I was busy with the house hunting for a few days and since then I have had terrible morning sickness; although it's been better the past couple of days. Mrs Weasley has been great taking care of me._

_I feel really bad that I've upset Neville and Luna, could you tell them I'm sorry and that they will understand one day why I had to leave without telling anyone?_

_I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from Snape, it's not as though he was in love with me or anything._

_I look forward to seeing you both in Hogsmede, we'll have a great day._

_Harry x_

_P.S. Do you two ever stop bickering?_

[#] ~ [#]

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry was standing outside The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede waiting for his two friends. He broke out into a huge grin when he saw them on the horizon and Hermione enveloped him into a bear hug when she reached him. They went inside, ordered butterbeers at the bar and found a table.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, as soon as they were seated.

"I'm really good. I'm missing Hogwarts, but I'm… happy."

"And the baby?" Harry touched his stomach protectively. It was still relatively flat; he was only just over three months gone.

"Making me feel a bit sick, but other than that everything's fine. I've got my scan next week, I can't wait."

"What about your new house?" Ron asked.

"The house is great, I love it. Mr Weasley, Fred and George helped me decorate. And I know it's early, but I've already got most of the nursery done. When I know what sex it is I'll incorporate more blue or pink though."

Just as Harry finished his sentence, the door to the pub opened and in walked Snape. His eyes instantly fell on Harry and for a few moments they just stared at each other. Breaking the eye contact, Snape walked up the bar. Harry stood up.

"What you doing mate?" Ron whispered.

"I'm just going to say hi," Harry replied. Ignoring the worried looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, Harry walked up to where Snape was standing. "Hi," he said, as he reached him.

"Afternoon. How's the outside world?" Snape asked him conversationally.

"Oh you know, its ok. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Would you mind, um, coming outside with me for a moment?"

Snape considered Harry, giving him a rather curious stare. He nodded and walked back towards the door. As soon as they got outside the pub, Harry did a quick look up and down the street, and seeing no-one approaching, kissed Snape, who immediately pushed him off of him.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?"

"Oh, its Potter again is it?"

"Like I said, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Harry asked.

"It's not a good idea. I think you should go back inside with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

"Why not? You go out every weekend purely for the intention of fucking someone, so why have you gone all shy about a kiss?"

"I don't have time for this, if you'll excuse me."

Snape walked off down the street. Harry contemplated following him but didn't want it to turn into an argument. He had his baby to think about and any stress should be avoided. And anything to do with Snape tended to make his stress level rise dramatically. If he was honest, Snape was what he had missed most since leaving Hogwarts. He often cried himself to sleep at night, wanting to feel his touch, his lips, see his smile… he was finding it incredibly hard to get over him. Letting out a huge sigh, Harry returned to the pub.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as soon as he sat back down.

"I kissed him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I couldn't stop myself. But he basically told me to piss off, as though we've never so much as touched each other before, let alone shagged. He acted as though I was… nothing. I mean, he shags a different guy every week, what's his problem?"

"Harry, the last few weekends, we've seen Snape. He's been doing the night time patrolling around the castle."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied. Later that day it was time for Ron and Hermione to head back to the castle. They were all standing outside The Three Broomsticks saying goodbye.

"I'll see you guys in the Christmas holidays," Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

"Take care of yourself, and the baby."

"See you soon mate," Ron added.

Harry watched as his friends started to walk back towards Hogwarts. He felt a lump form in his throat and he fought the urge to burst out crying. Hermione had given him a lot to think about. Why was Snape no longer going out? It didn't make sense.

[#] ~ [#]

Snape was in his office. He was contemplating drinking a whole bottle of fire whiskey when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said irritably. The door opened and in came Hermione, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yes? What can I do for you Miss Granger?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Harry. You love him. That's why you rejected him earlier, because being near him hurts you too much."

"Miss Granger, I really don't think this is any of your business, so would you kindl-"

"He's in love with you."

"What?"

"That's the reason he left Hogwarts, the reason he broke things off with you. He couldn't bear to be around you, it was eating him up. He hasn't moved abroad, he just told you that to try and convince you that he'd had enough of the Wizarding world."

Snape didn't reply, he was still processing the words in his head and was trying to make sense of it all. Hermione put a piece of paper on his desk. "That's Harry's address. I think you two need to _talk_." She turned and left his office. He was in shock. Harry had left Hogwarts because of _him_? But it didn't make sense, hadn't he asked Harry if they could try dating exclusively? And hadn't Harry turned him down? Maybe Harry thought he hadn't been genuine? Had thought he would soon have got bored of "dating"?

He had to admit that with anyone else he probably would have got bored. But Harry wasn't anyone else. He was… Harry. He had never been a relationship type of guy, but Harry had done something to him. As soon as he had called things off, he'd realised that he had been falling for him. And instead of the feeling getting better, it was getting worse. Seeing Harry in Hogsmede had once again made him want nothing more than to have Harry in his life. Forever. Since Harry had left Hogwarts he hadn't slept with another guy and hadn't even been out clubbing. He just didn't want to anymore. He didn't want mindless sex with a stranger, he wanted to make love, like he and Harry had done on his last day at the castle. Snape stood up, grabbing the piece of paper with Harry's address. Hermione had been right, they did need to talk.

[#] ~ [#]

Snape found himself standing outside a cosy looking cottage. The lights were on, so he knew Harry must be in. He walked up the path and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He felt his heart rate increasing and didn't know why he felt so nervous. Severus Snape didn't do nervous. The door opened and he came face to face with a very surprised looking Harry.

[#] ~ [#]


	7. Discoveries

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 7: Discoveries**

[#] ~ [#]

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Charming… but in answer to your question, your friend Miss Granger gave me your address."

"She… she did what?" Harry gasped.

"She seemed to think we needed to _talk_."

"What else did say?" Harry asked nervously.

"Could we discuss this inside?"

For a few moments Harry didn't move, he couldn't. He was frozen. What on earth was Hermione playing at? What had she said? Did she tell Snape about the baby? He felt physically sick and his nerves were becoming overwhelming. He eventually managed to move so Snape could come inside.

"It's nice," Snape said, looking around, as Harry closed the door. "How long have you been living here?"

"Not long, I've only just finished decorating."

"You've done a good job."

"Thanks, so… what did you want to talk about?"

"Could we, sit down perhaps?"

"Oh… right."

Harry walked into his living room and sat on the sofa, Severus joining him. For almost a minute they sat in silence, Harry couldn't even bring himself to look at Severus, who was the first to break the silence as Harry had no intention to do so himself.

"So, why did you tell me you were moving abroad?"

"That was my original plan, I… changed my mind."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Severus eyed Harry sceptically, he knew he was lying but didn't feel he should press the matter any further. It didn't really matter, they had more important things to discuss right now.

"Harry, could you look at me please?"

Harry looked up and into Severus' eyes. The man looked sad. It physically hurt Harry not to be able to touch him, he wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. The most important thing in his life at the moment was his baby, and he wasn't going to jeopardise that for anything… or anyone.

"Miss Granger tells me that you're in love with me… and that I was the reason you decided to leave Hogwarts."

"I… don't know why she said that."

"Are you saying it's all a misunderstanding?"

"I… er… sir I-"

"I'm not your Professor anymore."

"Oh… right, yeah."

"Would you at least do the decent thing and be honest with me please?"

Harry stared at Severus for several seconds, contemplating whether he should do or not. He finally decided that he just couldn't lie anymore. Severus knew he would be lying if he tried to deny it. He took a deep breath and answered the question.

"Yes… I fell in love with you. I don't know how or when exactly, but it just became unbearable to think of you having sex with other guys. And it was selfish of me, we weren't boyfriends and I had no right to make demands on you. I decided the best thing would be to end it as being with you became too hard."

Severus fell silent, taking in what Harry had just said to him. Nobody had ever told him that they were in love with him before, and he found himself feeling extremely grateful to Harry. It felt nice to be wanted, to be loved… he'd never thought he would be interested in love. But since his "relationship" with Harry…

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Severus asked quietly. Harry let out an involuntary laugh.

"You were my sex buddy. My Professor. You'd made it crystal clear at the start of our… _relationship_, that you didn't do love, you only did sex. When I tried to go to the G.A.Y club with you, you lectured me about being your "fuck buddy" and even smirked when you asked if I was developing feelings for you… so do you see now why I didn't bring it up?"

Severus thought back, remembering that conversation. He hadn't realised his feelings for Harry at that point and he could see now how it would have been impossible for Harry to tell him how he felt. It pained him knowing how hurt Harry must have felt being turned down by him.

"I'm sorry," Severus said genuinely.

"What for?" Harry asked sternly.

"For everything that's happened… treating you like a sex object… being the cause for you leaving your education and all your friends."

"It was my decision to leave; you didn't force me to go."

"I know, but I played my part in it. Are you… still in love with me?"

Harry looked away from Severus and down to the floor. The answer was yes. One hundred percent yes. But he couldn't tell him that, he just couldn't. Things were too complicated, maybe if the situation were different, but it wasn't.

"I… don't know," was the reply that came out of his mouth.

"I see. But that doesn't really add up does it?" Harry looked back at Severus. What was he talking about? What didn't add up? Before he asked him, Severus spoke again. "If you were unsure as to whether you were still in love with me, surely you would have returned to Hogwarts. What would be your reason to stay away?" Shit. Severus was right. Wondering how on earth he was going to eventually get out of this situation, if at all, he bit the bullet and told Severus straight.

"Ok, I'm still in love with you. Happy now? Do you want a full page spread in the Daily Prophet?"

"Harry I wanted to hear you say that before I… before... the things is… I'm in love with you too."

"What?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"It was staring at me for weeks and I chose to ignore it. I knew you were making me feel… different to other men I have slept with. I've never before craved to be so close to someone, just to embrace, not even to have sex with. It hit me hard the day you left. When we made love… it was… it was wonderful, I've never felt so good in my entire life. I wanted to lay with you in my arms forever, and then you got up, dressed and left without even glancing back at me. It hit me with such force my feelings for you."

"Why…" Harry started to say, but didn't finish his sentence, so Severus finished it for him.

"Why didn't I say anything?" Harry nodded. "I didn't know what your feelings were, and you were leaving, moving abroad you had said, I wouldn't have wanted to be the person to make you chose me over your plans."

The next few minutes were met with silence, but not uncomfortable silence. Both men were thinking deeply about what had just happened here. They had both admitted that they had fallen in love with one another and that their feelings were still as strong as ever. The point was, what happened now? Whereas Harry was frantically thinking of a reason or an excuse to get Severus out of his life forever, Severus was wondering how to broach the subject of the two of them becoming a fully fledge couple. Severus was the first to speak again.

"Harry… would you like to start over?" he asked, a slight nervousness in his voice that Harry had never heard before.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I'm asking if you'll be my boyfriend."

Harry swallowed a lump that had materialised in his throat and tried to hold back that tears, but he couldn't. They began to fall down his face. Severus put his hands on his cheeks and wiped the tears away. The feel of his hands on his skin was wonderful, he never wanted him to move.

"There's no need to cry," he said softly to Harry, which made him want to cry even more. Severus was being so… so gentle and caring towards him. He was saying all the right things and if there wasn't a baby growing inside of him he would be making love with this man on the sofa right now, never to let him go. Ever! But, he had to be strong. He tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Severus lowered his lips to Harry's and kissed him sweetly, mistaking Harry's tears and reluctance to say anything as a positive sign. But it was anything but. Severus placed a hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"No, I… I can't do this," Harry said, wriggling out of Severus' embrace.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't trust you. I want to be with someone I can trust."

"You can trust me. Harry, I promise you, you can." But Harry was shaking his head at him. "Look, I know I probably seem a risky prospect, but I've never been in love before. I know we will work. I've not felt this way before, ever. I haven't… I've not had sex since we… since we made love. I don't want to have sex with anyone else… only you."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you. You'll get bored of a relationship, you'll start sneaking off to find other men."

"Harry please, give me a try. I promise you that I will give our relationship one hundred percent and I will never ever cheat on you."

"I don't want to risk getting hurt," Harry said quietly. Severus was silent for a few moments, staring at Harry and wondering what on earth went wrong here. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Severus asked.

"No."

"Are you going to come back to Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to say then."

"Guess not," Harry agreed.

"Well… could you direct me to the toilet before I leave?"

"Upstairs, last door on the left."

"Thank you."

Severus went up the stairs and Harry sighed with relief, the ordeal was over. Severus would soon be gone and he didn't know about the baby. He could get on with his life and prepare for being a parent. A couple of minutes later, Harry was just thinking that Severus was taking a long time up in the toilet, when he suddenly froze and felt a wave of dread penetrate his entire body. The nursery, the door was open. Shit! Shit! Shit! He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and stopped, swallowing nervously. The light in the nursery was on. He approached slowly and peered around the door. Severus was in there, holding one of the numerous teddy bears and looking at the cot. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, no lie that he could use to worm is way out of the situation, Harry stepped into the room and cleared his throat. Severus turned around and looked at Harry. His face was blank and Harry didn't have a clue what was going on in his head.

"You're… you're pregnant?"

Harry nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

[#] ~ [#]


	8. The Father

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 8: The Father**

[#] ~ [#]

A heavy silence fell upon Harry and Severus. Harry continued to cry whilst Severus appeared unable to tear his eyes away from all the bears and toys that were scattered around the nursery. Harry managed to whisper "sorry," and this caught Severus' attention and snapped him out of his shock. He looked Harry in the eye and put the teddy bear down that he had been holding.

"I guess I should say… congratulations," he said unconvincingly. "This is… certainly a bit of a surprise… so, how far along are you?"

"I'm three months."

"You know, I could have been trusted with the truth Harry. Well, I guess I should probably be going, and don't worry, I won't breath a word back at Hogwarts. Good luck." Severus went to leave the room, but Harry held an arm out, stopping him.

"Wait… um, is that it? You're just… gonna leave?"

"What do you want me to do Harry? Snuggle up on the sofa with you and go through baby names? I'd like to think we could be friends but that really isn't my style I'm afraid."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? It's not my problem Harry. So you've got yourself knocked up by some idiot… there's really nothing for me- Why are you laughing?"

Harry had started to laugh. He didn't even know why, as the last thing he was feeling right now was amusement. He guessed it was the hormones playing havoc with his brain. Severus was looking at him as though he was mad. He couldn't believe Severus had jumped to the conclusion that he must have been fucking someone else. Now that the pregnancy was out in the open however, he couldn't lie to Severus and pretend the child was someone else's. It wouldn't be right and he would have to face the consequences of Severus's knowing the truth, no matter how badly he took it, or how much he screamed and yelled at him. But one thing was for sure, he was having this baby, no matter what Severus' opinion was.

"Severus, this baby… um, the father is-"

"I really don't care who the father is. Whether it's a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff… it's really none of my business. Don't feel as though you need to explain yourself to me. I'm no longer your Professor and I'm not your… we're not… it's just irrelevant."

"No it's not," Harry said seriously. "It's very relevant."

"Because?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"Because the father is you." This time it was Severus' turn to laugh.

"Nice try Harry, but you're not going to trick me into taking responsibility for another man's child."

"It is your child. For fucks sake Severus, open your eyes. You're the only guy I have slept with in the past few months. Three months ago the condom split, remember?"

"And you went and got that sorted."

"No I didn't… I… didn't know Wizards could get pregnant. When you said to go to Madam Pomfrey, I thought you meant regarding STI's."

"You mean to tell me that you have been sexually active since… god knows… and you didn't even think it wise to do your research?"

"I just didn't think, I'm sorry ok? But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm pregnant and if you want me to take veritaserum so you'll believe me, I will."

"You're really telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm carrying your baby. I didn't know how to tell you and… I thought you'd be mad and try and make me get rid of it."

"Right… right…," Severus walked away from Harry and down the stairs. Harry followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need a drink," was the reply.

"I don't have any alcohol in the house." Severus stopped on the bottom stair. He drummed his fingers on the banister.

"Looks like it's the Three Broomsticks then."

"Please don't leave," Harry begged, as Severus continued over to the door. "Please. I… I love you so much." Severus turned around to face him.

"So much that you couldn't tell me I'd got you pregnant?"

"I'm sorry."

Severus didn't reply. He opened the door, stepped outside and disapparated, leaving a distraught Harry crying on the doorstep. He'd wished Severus did shout at him, did rant and rave. His response was disconcerting. His expression was blank and he gave no indication of how he was feeling. And now he was gone. Harry turned around, his entire body full of anger and grabbed some paper and a pen, sitting by his coffee table to write a letter.

_Hermione,_

_What the hell did you think you were playing at sending Severus to my house?_

_He knows everything, the way I feel and about the baby. And now he's gone, upped and left like I always knew he would if he found out._

_It was MY choice whether to tell him how I feel, NOT yours! You've ruined everything!!!!!_

_Harry_

Still seething an hour later, Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He was fidgety and couldn't just sit there on his sofa with everything hanging over him. His brain was in override and he couldn't cope. The situation needed to be sorted and quickly.

[#] ~ [#]

"Another?" Madam Rosmerta asked Severus as she passed his table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. Severus nodded.

The alcohol was not doing the job he'd hoped it would. He didn't feel better… he hadn't forgotten… so what was the point? There was no point, but he couldn't go back to Hogwarts and lie in his bed staring at four walls and a ceiling. At least in the pub he could distract himself to a point by people watching. He was fascinated by the clientele the Three Broomsticks attracted. As he offered his thanks for the drink that had just been placed on his table, he heard the door to the pub open and glanced over to see a scared looking Harry step in, surveying the place to find him.

As their eyes locked, Severus felt his stomach squirm happily but tried to ignore it. He was still getting over the shock of finding out that he was going to be a father, that Harry had hid the fact from him and actually admitted to believing he would try and make him get rid of it. That is what hurt him the most, that Harry could think him cruel enough to kill an unborn child, regardless of whether it was planned or not. Harry told him he was in love with him, but how could he be when he didn't know him at all? Harry slowly made his way over to his table and sat down. He kindly refused the offer of a drink and cleared his throat nervously before voicing what he had to say.

"I'm having this baby Severus and… I want to… _need to_… know what you're thinking. I can't just sit around and wait. Do you want to play a part in your child's life? If you don't, that's fine, I don't expect money or anything. This is all my fault, my naivety caused this pregnancy."

"If you could go back… would you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"What?" Harry replied, stunned, he wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"Would you do things differently? Would you get emergency contraception?"

"Um… no," Harry answered truthfully. "I'm so excited about becoming a parent, and yes, ideally I wouldn't have been this young, but I wouldn't change anything. And I couldn't have asked for a better father for him… or her… than you." This seemed a little much for Severus, and he looked away from Harry and down to the floor.

"Would you have ever told me?"

"I… um… yes of course… but… probably not until after the birth."

"Harry, I want to be there for our child."

Harry broke out into a huge grin, he couldn't believe his ears. Everything was going to be perfect, they were going to get back together and they were having a baby. They were going to be the perfect little family, he just knew it. Tears sprang to his eyes and he had to hold himself back not to reach out to Severus, considering they were in a pub full of other Wizards and Witches.

"I'll make arrangements regarding maintenance," Severus said. "And if you need anything in the meantime, don't hesitate to contact me."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, frowning. "I want you to come and live with me Severus. I love you."

"No, that's not going to happen. I don't love you."

"What?! But you told me you did."

"Yes I did, but things are different now. How can I love someone who lied to me, who kept from me that I was having a child?"

"I'm sorry, truly I am. I didn't know what to do for the best. Please Severus, I need you."

"Well evidently not, seeing as you did everything in your power to get me away from you and from finding out the truth."

Severus stood up from the table and made his way to the door. Harry followed, conscious that the entire pub was staring at them. Outside, Severus stood staring at the clear sky, covered in stars. Harry placed himself in front of him and reached for his hand. Severus didn't object and looked down at Harry as he squeezed his hand with his own.

"It's all very overwhelming," Severus said, looking directly into Harry's teary eyes. "I've always wanted to be a father, I know that would probably shock most people though. I never in a million years thought it would happen. Harry, I'm sorry you're having to go through this at only seventeen and it must have been awful when you found out, but… I'm glad the condom broke… and I'm glad your naivety has led to us having a baby together."

"I never pictured you as the parental sort," Harry replied honestly. "I thought you would be livid when you found out and seriously believed if I told you straight away you'd ask me to get rid of it."

"That's the very reason we can't be together Harry. You clearly don't know me enough to judge whether you really do love me or not. I'm not doubting that you _think_ you do, but... you don't know me." Tears began falling from Harry's eyes and Severus used his free hand to wipe them from his cheeks. "Harry, please don't cry."

"Why… why aren't you madder at me? You should be shouting and screaming."

"Because I completely understand your perception of me. If I were you I would probably have done the same thing… you know, I don't like to think of you all on your own at home for the next six months, would you consider coming back to Hogwarts? You need your friends."

"You wouldn't mind me being around?"

"Of course not. And I'll speak to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll allow you take your exams earlier seeing as the baby is due before the exams would normally start."

"Thank you… I guess I better be going then."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry and Severus then went their separate ways. As Harry collapsed on his sofa, crying, an owl flew threw the window, depositing a letter on the coffee table. He sat himself up, wiping his face with his sleeves and saw that it was from Hermione. He immediately felt guilty about the letter he'd written to her, having written it when he was boiling over with anger. He ripped it open to read.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry, I thought what I was doing was for the best. Severus loves you and I couldn't stand back and let the chance for you two to be together slip by._

_I hope you can forgive me; I was only trying to help._

_Love Hermione x_

Not wanting to let Hermione feel bad any longer, Harry decided to write back to her straight away:

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for my previous letter, I wrote it out of anger._

_I caught up with Severus in Hogsmede and we had a really good talk. He wants to be there for the baby but doesn't want to be in a relationship with me because I lied, which I can fully understand._

_I've decided to come back to Hogwarts and can't wait to be back with you and Ron, it's been hell not seeing you both everyday._

_Thanks for meddling!_

_Harry x_

As Harry took himself to bed that night, he lay awake for several hours, thinking about Severus and how things could have been different if only he'd been upfront about the pregnancy. But he couldn't change the past, what was done was done and he'd have to face up to it. He and Severus were having a child together, and that was as far as it went. Eventually Harry fell asleep and was woken up in the morning by the sound of twittering birds outside. He dragged his legs downstairs and made himself a cup of tea before sitting on the sofa and picking up The Daily Prophet from the coffee table he had delivered each morning. As he put his tea down, he noticed a letter which had been underneath the table and immediately felt a shiver run through his body as he recognized the handwriting as Severus'. With nervous, shaking fingers, he opened the envelope.

_Harry,_

_I have spoken to Dumbledore and he is delighted that you wish to return to Hogwarts and says doing your exams early will be no problem at all and you may return whenever is most convenient._

_Regards,_

_Severus_

For a fleeting moment Harry had been expecting Severus to tell him he had changed his mind and that he couldn't be without him... thinking there was no time like the present, Harry made his way back up to his bedroom to start packing.

[#] ~ [#]


	9. Back At Hogwarts

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 9: Back At Hogwarts**

[#] ~ [#]

"It's good to have you back mate," Ron said as Harry collapsed on his familiar four poster bed. Ron put Harry's rucksack that he had been carrying at the foot of his bed.

"It's great to be back," Harry replied, sitting up and looking around the room. "I never thought I would be back here in a million years."

"Everyone has been asking us questions since you were gone, and even more now they've heard you're coming back. What are you going to say to them?"

"The truth I guess," Harry said, placing a hand on his stomach protectively and smiling. "I mean… I'm going to start showing soon anyway."

"And you're sure everything between you and Snape is ok?"

"It's fine. He's happy about the baby and says that he understands why I kept it from him. He was hurt, but he's been wonderful to me."

"So far," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So… you're not too mad at Hermione then for sticking her oar in?"

"I was at first when Severus initially found out about the baby and went into shock. He just ran off. But now I'm glad she interfered. It's so much better everything being in the open, and the bonus is that I get to come back here and Severus is happy. It's a huge weight off my shoulders I can tell you."

"When's your scan?" Ron asked, as he settled himself down on his own bed.

"Tuesday. I'm going to ask Severus to come with me."

"Do you think he will?"

"I hope so, I want him to be there when we see our baby for the first…" Harry trailed off as the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Hermione. She smiled nervously at Harry and then sat herself down on the edge of Neville's bed.

"You just got back?" she asked.

"Yeah. I should probably sort out my school stuff ready for tomorrow's lessons, but I just can't be bothered at the moment."

"So we're cool then?"

"Of course we are. Thank you."

"It'll be so great having you around again. If I'm honest, Ron has been getting on my nerves a bit."

"Oi," Ron shouted, throwing one of his pillows straight at her head. The three of them burst out laughing.

"If you guys want to go off and do something, don't mind me," Harry told them, as they all stopped laughing.

"You've just got back mate," Ron replied.

"I would like to have a nap though, I didn't get much sleep last night, had too much on my mind."

Ron and Hermione took the hint, saying goodbye to Harry and leaving him to it. He laid his head back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. A smile spread across his face as he thought about how great things were. He was back at Hogwarts, he was with his friends and he had his child growing inside him. But his smile faded as his mind moved on to think about Severus. He loved him so much and he was so grateful at how nice he had been so far, and how supportive. He understood fully why Severus was dubious about stepping into a relationship with him, but it didn't stop him hurting.

[#] ~ [#]

By the time Harry was making his way to his afternoon Potions lesson the next day, whispers and snickering were trailing him down every corridor. It amazed him how quickly news travelled in Hogwarts. He'd only told his fellow Gryffindor classmates Neville, Dean and Seamus about the pregnancy, and some how from that the entire school knew.

"_Have you heard?"_

"_I wonder who knocked him up._"

"_I didn't even know he was gay."_

"_Is he showing?"_

"_What a slut._"

"_Poof!"_

"_His parents would be so ashamed._"

Harry was so grateful that he had Ron and Hermione by his side. If he didn't have their support he felt he would probably just break down and cry at every comment that was thrown at him. As they reached the Potions classroom, they came face to face with Malfoy, just what he needed.

"Got yourself up the duff Potter?" Malfoy smirked, blocking the way in.

"So what if I have?" Harry replied confidently. "I'm having a baby and I'm absolutely thrilled about it. So laugh all you want, because I don't give a fu-"

"What's all this?" came the familiar voice of Severus from behind Harry. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at hearing Severus speak.

"Malfoy was taunting Harry," Hermione piped up when nobody else offered to explain.

"Really? Twenty points from Slytherin and detention with Filch tonight Malfoy."

"What? But sir, that's so unfair."

"No arguments. Everyone get in… Harry I would like a word." Once the rest of them were safely in the classroom and out of ears way, Severus moved along the hall a little and Harry followed. "Are people giving you a hard time Harry?"

"Nothing that I can't handle… just petty comments."

"I don't want you to have a hard time, if you give me names I'll make sure they're punished and never say anything to you again."

"No, its fine, really… I don't want to cause any trouble. It'll be old news by next week anyway… but thanks, um… I… er-"

"Is everything ok?" Severus asked frowning.

"Everything's fine," Harry replied. "Um, I wanted to talk to you actually… if that's ok."

"Go ahead."

"Well I've got my twelve week scan tomorrow at St Mungos."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you're already three months along."

"Would you… um, I'd like you to, er, come with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to come."

"Great. I have to be there by half nine."

"Shall we meet by the entrance hall after breakfast?"

"Ok."

"Harry?" Severus said, as Harry made his way towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

[#] ~ [#]

"You've got a couple of letters" Hermione said, as Harry sat himself down for breakfast, yawning.

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking them from her. Not recognizing either of the handwritings, he opened up the first one and immediately regretted it.

_YOU ARE A DIRTY FUCKING WHORE._

_DO THE WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD A FAVOUR AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF._

Sighing, he threw it over to Hermione and Ron to look at and opened up the second one, fully prepared now for the contents that would be inside it. He wasn't disappointed.

_The "Boy Who Lived"? The "Boy Who Screwed Around" more like!_

_You disgust me, you little slut. I hope you and your baby die!_

"Oh Harry, that's awful," Hermione exclaimed, after she had read the second letter.

"You should speak to Dumbledore," Ron said. "Get him to redirect your post."

"Yeah, I'll speak to him later," Harry replied, looking down at his toast and suddenly not feeling hungry at all.

So was this what people were thinking of him? What had he done to them? Why was it for them to judge his life, they didn't even know him! He'd hardly murdered anyone, or stolen off people. He was pregnant, he was creating life inside him, what was so offensive to people about that?

"Don't let it get to you" Hermione told him. "They're probably from families like the Malfoy's and when have they ever been worth listening to?"

"I suppose so, it's just had to ignore what people think."

Harry managed to eat a bit of toast and was silent for the duration of breakfast. Saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the entrance hall, he walked over to the door where Severus was already waiting for him. He felt butterflies in his stomach when they caught each other's eyes.

"What will people think?" Harry asked Severus as they made their way out of the castle and down the steps, fully aware of staring eyes through the door and windows.

"Let them think what they like. You can't go to St Mungos alone, I could merely be chaperoning you to my deepest displeasure." Harry saw a slight smile play on Severus' lips and had an overwhelming want to kiss him, but looked away instead.

"Who's covering your lessons?"

"Dumbledore," Severus replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, by the time I get back my classroom will probably be full of light, flowers and bowls of sherbet lemons."

Harry fought the urge to laugh. It clearly bothered Severus, so kept his amusement to himself. They lapsed into silence, as they neared the gates however, Harry stopped and held out a hand halting Severus. He had to say something and he had to say it now.

"Something wrong?" Severus asked, turning around to face him.

"I just want to say thank you."

"What for?"

"For… everything. For being so supportive about the baby and-"

"Harry, you don't have to thank me," Severus interrupted. "I want to be there for you and for our child. It does take two after all."

"I know but… I want you to know that I'm glad you're with me… and I know you think I can't love you, but I-"

"Harry, don't."

"Severus, please, I have to say this. I know how you make me feel when I'm with you, and how kind you've been to me. You were so understanding about the baby and your enthusiasm amazed me, just adding to the way I feel. When I left Hogwarts, it physically hurt not being able to see you everyday, or touch you, or… I'm not for one moment suggesting that I know everything there is to know about you, but I know the important things and well… I… I lo-"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Severus had leaned down and captured his lips in a desperate and passionate kiss which seemed to last an eternity for both of them. It had been so long since they had been this intimate with each other and they quickly realised what they had been missing.

"Did you, um, do that to shut me up or-"

"I did it because I wanted to," Severus said.

"I love you Severus… how… how do you feel about me now?"

"I've had a few days to get used to everything that's happened and it's been hard seeing you around the castle and not being able to-"

"Does this mean we can be together?" Harry interrupted excitedly.

"Let's take things one step at a time."

"So it's a maybe?" Harry asked, grinning.

"It's a maybe," Severus confirmed.

[#] ~ [#]

"I've been thinking about baby names," Harry said, as he and Severus waited in the hospital to be called.

"Oh yeah? What did you come up with?"

"Well, I did originally think Lily for a girl and James for a boy but I want you to have as much say in it as I do, and you probably don't like them."

"I like the name Lily… and if James means a lot to you than I'm more than happy to go along with it."

"We'll come up with some other names and we can decide when it's born."

"That sounds good to me… I still can't believe our child is growing inside of you."

"I know, it's mad isn't it… but in a good way."

"Of course," Severus agreed.

"Mr Potter?" a mediwitch called. Harry smiled and Severus returned the compliment. They were about to see their baby. Harry felt his body go all tingly and couldn't hide his excitement as he bounded into the room, laying himself down as the mediwitch instructed him to.

"Are you chaperoning Mr Potter?" the mediwitch asked Severus.

"No, I'm the other father."

"Oh right, sorry for presuming." First off she asked Harry routine questions about his general fitness and morning sickness. "I must say Mr Potter, it's refreshing to see somebody so excited about being pregnant, usually all I get is moan, moan, moan… anyway, let's have a look at your baby now shall we?"

"Yes please."

Harry and Severus exchanged smiles before turning back to watch the mediwitch. She hitched up Harry's shirt and applied the gel, before grabbing her probe and moving it over Harry's stomach. She stopped, stared at the monitor and then moved it again. She repeated this several times, placing the probe in different positions. Harry and Severus looked at each other and Severus voiced what they had both been thinking.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. The mediwitch didn't answer straight away; she seemed to be checking something out. She took the probe off Harry's stomach and placed it on the side, before turning to face them.

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter, but I can't find a heartbeat."

"So this means?" Severus asked quietly.

"The baby has died in the womb."

"NO!" Harry screamed, huge tears falling down his face as Severus pulled him towards him.

[#] ~ [#]


	10. There's No Baby

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 10: There's No Baby**

[#] ~ [#]

"I'll let you have a moment," the mediwitch said, rising from her seat. "I am very sorry."

Severus felt… numb. He couldn't believe what was happening. Only the other day he had found out he was going to be a father and now it had been taken away from him. Harry cried uncontrollably in his arms for several minutes before he finally began to calm down and could find his voice again.

"Severus… please… tell me it's not true."

"I'm so sorry Harry," he whispered into his hair. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? "I'm here for you." The mediwitch returned to the room and pulled her chair round to sit next to Severus. Harry lifted his head up to look at her. She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Mr Potter, I'm so very sorry. Unfortunately these things can happen. We'll need to keep you in over night to perform a D and C later this evening. We have a bed available for you in a private side room."

"Th… thank you."

"Would you like more time in here to yourselves?" the mediwitch directed at Severus.

"Um, if you don't mind, that would be great."

"I'll come and get you in a little while."

The mediwitch left again. Harry laid back on the bed and Severus took a tissue from the bedside table and wiped his tear stained cheeks. He was no longer crying, perhaps because he was all cried out.

"What am I going to do Severus? How am I going to-"

"Harry, you're going to be fine. Don't think ahead, just concentrate on now."

"I was so looking forward to having a baby… my baby. Why has this happened to me? What did I do wrong?"

"Hey, you heard the mediwitch, these things happen. There's no explanation, no cause… you didn't do anything wrong."

[#] ~ [#]

Severus stayed at the hospital all night, sleeping on the chairs outside Harry's room. When he woke up he immediately asked the nearest mediwitch how Harry was and told he was fine and fast asleep. He used this opportunity to nip back to Hogwarts to shower and change. He'd already sent a letter to Dumbledore the evening before explaining what had happened so didn't make a detour and headed straight back to the hospital. It was really starting to hit him hard what had actually happened. He'd been so worried about Harry and comforting him, that the reality of losing his child hadn't fully sunk in yet. But as he walked past a couple holding their newborn child in the hospital entrance a wave of anger and grief swept his entire body and if he wasn't surrounded by people could very easily have cried.

But Severus Snape didn't cry. Ever. He got to Harry's room and was pleased to see that he was awake and sitting up with a breakfast tray. He perched himself on the end of the bed and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"I thought you'd gone," Harry said.

"I went to get showered and change… I've been here all night."

"I know, one of the mediwitch's told me. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. There was no way I was going to leave you here by yourself… how are you feeling?"

"Ok, exhausted, but…"

Harry looked as though he was going to start crying again. Severus got up and removed the breakfast table to the floor, so he could sit closer to Harry. Taking his hand in his own, he squeezed it tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine Harry."

"Do you wish… no it doesn't matter."

"No, go on. Tell me," Severus pushed.

"Well, if Hermione had never came to see you, I would have been here by myself and found out the baby had… you need never have known."

"Are you asking if I wished I hadn't have found out?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, looking down.

"No, I'm glad I found out. I wouldn't have wanted you going through this all by yourself."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Do you know when you'll be allowed out?"

"They said lunchtime."

"Don't worry about what will be said at Hogwarts, and I'm sure Albus won't expect you to return to classes straight away."

"I'm not going back," Harry said dead pan.

"What?" Severus asked, failing to conceal the surprise in his voice.

"I'm going back to my home."

"Forever?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's your decision… I could… stay with you for a few days… if you'd like."

"I'd really appreciate your company… thank you."

[#] ~ [#]

The following four days passed pretty much the same as each other. From the moment Harry got home, he didn't particularly fancy saying much. Severus slept in the guest room, cooked them both breakfast, lunch and dinner, although Harry ate very little, and neither of them ventured into the nursery, the door remaining firmly closed. On the fifth day, however, Harry seemed more upbeat and Severus was pleased when Harry greeted him with a smile in the morning.

"Morning," Harry said, joining Severus at the table, who had been reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning," Severus replied. "Do you want some tea?"

"It's ok, I'll make it." Harry got up and made tea for himself and Severus, before sitting back down again. He took a sip and said "I'm sorry."

"What on earth for?" Severus asked.

"It can't have been easy living with me these past few days, I've hardly been… well, I'm sorry."

"Harry, you have nothing to apologise for. You've had a miscarriage; you're more than entitled to have some time to grieve. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I wrote to Ron and Hermione last night. They've sent me a few letters asking how I am and saying they're thinking about me, I feel bad not replying sooner."

"They'll understand," Severus told him. "It's Sunday, therefore I'll be going back to Hogwarts tonight… are you going to be ok? Are you sure you don't want to come back?"

"I'll be fine, and… no, but thanks," Harry said in a disappointed tone.

"You could always go and stay with the Weasley's for a while. I'm sure Molly would love an opportunity to mother you."

Harry laughed and just muttered "maybe." It saddened him that Severus was leaving. He knew he wasn't going to be here forever, but it hadn't occurred to him that he would be left on his own to get on with things. They had matters to discuss, such as their relationship, where they stood and the future. He decided he would broach things after lunch.

[#] ~ [#]

"You know, I never would have imagined that you would be a good cook," Harry said, plonking himself down on the sofa, Severus following suit.

"I take it that's praise for the lunch I made?"

"Yep," Harry smiled.

"It's good to see you smile again Harry. You have a beautiful smile."

Harry swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He placed a hand on Severus' thigh and began slowly stroking it, getting nearer and nearer to his crotch area with every stroke.

"Harry," Severus whispered, and he removed Harry's hand, giving him a meaningful look which quite plainly said "no."

But Harry didn't take the hint, he quickly placed a hand on the back of Severus' neck and kissed him, hard. For a moment Severus was too shocked to do anything and as Harry slipped a tongue into his mouth, he roughly pushed him back, away from him.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? We need to have sex."

"What?" Severus asked, astonished.

"Sex, you have to get me pregnant again."

Not the words he had been expecting to hear, Severus unconsciously loosened his arms in shock which gave Harry the opportunity to start kissing him again. He straddled Severus' legs, but again was met with strong hands pushing him backwards.

"Harry, stop!"

"Why? What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? This is absurd, it's not right."

"So you're saying you wished I never got pregnant in the first place?"

"No, of course not."

"Then shut up and fuck me." Harry went to kiss him again, but Severus shot up and paced the room for a few moments before looking back at Harry.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now Harry, but you know as well as I do that this isn't right. In any case, you heard the mediwitch tell you that it is unadvisable to try and get pregnant for the next three months."

"I don't care, I want to get pregnant again as soon as possible. You all but said you wanted to get back together, so what's so wrong with trying for a baby."

"We both need time to get over this. The possibility of a relationship shouldn't be at the forefront of our minds right now. A lot has happened over the past few days."

"So you don't want me," Harry sobbed.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Harry got up from the sofa and ran up the stairs. Severus ran a hand through his hair and said "fuck." He had thought that Harry was getting better, but he seemed to have taken three steps backwards. Hoping against hope that Harry hadn't entered the nursery, he slowly made his way up the stairs. But his worst fears were confirmed when he saw the nursery door wide open. Sure enough he found Harry huddled on the floor clutching a teddy bear as though his life depended on it. Settling himself down on the floor too, he pulled Harry into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. After a few minutes Harry drew back to look into Severus' eyes.

"If you'd have asked me three months ago if I wanted a child I would have told you to take a hike, but now… it's all I want, it's all I think about."

"Harry you won't always feel like this. You've had a shock and you're grieving. Believe me, give it time and you will start to think differently." But Harry just shook his head.

"No I won't."

"Harry, getting pregnant again will not take away these feelings, it won't solve anything and it won't… it won't bring back the child you've lost."

"Well if you're not willing, then… I'll find someone who is."

"Harry, don't be so stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I'm sorry, but… have you heard yourself? What are you going to do, sleep around until you get yourself pregnant again, regardless of the consequences? Not caring who the father is." Harry didn't answer him. "Harry, please don't. Look, I'll take some more time off work, I'll help you through this. Don't be irresponsible."

"Oh, like you've never slept around. How dare you try and lecture me!"

"I was careful. I always used protection and I didn't selfishly try and trick other men into becoming fathers against their wishes."

"Get out."

"Sorry?" Severus asked bemused.

"I said get out… leave me alone… don't come near me… and don't contact me," Harry said in a low and dangerous voice. Severus didn't move, he stared straight at Harry. "If you don't leave now I'll force you to."

Harry took his wand out from his pocket and pointed in threateningly at Severus, who whispered "you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? If I were you I wouldn't hang around to find out."

"Ok, I'll go, but… Harry, this isn't you. Please don't do anything stup-"

"OUT!" Severus didn't need telling again. He left the nursery, descended the stairs and exited the house, leaving Harry all by himself.

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you're ok. Will we see you over the Christmas holidays?_

_What happened between you and Snape? He's been dead miserable all week and snapping at anyone who crosses his path._

_Missing you._

_Love Hermione x_

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_You alright mate? Hermione said I should write to you and offer my services of support and a shoulder to cry on during the Christmas holidays, in case you need a male influence rather than a female one (i.e. her!). Mum says you can stay with us, it'll be good to see you and despite Hermione's pressure, I'll always be here to talk. On other matters, did you and Snape have a row? He's been a right difficult fucker._

_Ron_

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_First of all, I know you said don't write etc, etc, but I would never have been able to forgive myself if I hadn't._

_How are you? Stupid question I know, as I'm pretty sure your answer would be "how the fuck do you think I am?" but I generally want to know. Are things getting better for you? Worse?_

_I'm sorry about the other day and some of the things I said to you. I just don't want to stand back and watch you do something that you may regret at a later date. I want to help you Harry, and despite what you think, I care about you and it's been horrible having to get on with things as though nothing has happened. My temper has been shocking this week, as your friends Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will no doubt tell you._

_I can't stop thinking about you and I want to see you. I'd really like us to talk, can I come round? I could make us dinner and bring a bottle or two to enjoy. If not, I will respect your wishes, and don't worry, I won't turn up unannounced._

_Please write back to me, I can't bear the thought of you going through all this alone._

_Love always,_

_Severus_

[#] ~ [#]

_Hi Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm ok guys, still a bit depressed, but getting there. Thanks for your words of support, it really means a lot to me._

_I'm going away over Christmas, so unfortunately I won't see you, but I'll deliver your presents to Mrs Weasley before I leave and I'll see you really soon, maybe I could come and stay at Hogwarts for the weekend?_

_I thought there was a chance Severus and I might get back together, but it's not going to happen. We had a bit of a row when he left, so that probably explains his mood!_

_Love Harry x_

[#] ~ [#]

_Severus,_

_I don't wish to see you. At all._

_Harry_

[#] ~ [#]


	11. What Have I Done?

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 11: What Have I Done?**

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_How are you? I really want to know, please contact me. I can't stop thinking about you._

_Can I see you over the Christmas holidays? I have a gift I wish to give to you._

_Love Severus_

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I hope you're able to have some fun._

_I'm spending the day at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and a few of the teachers, also some students who aren't able to be with their parents. Dumbledore wouldn't listen to my request to be alone at my flat._

_I'd much rather be spending the day wherever you are. I really want to see you._

_Love Severus_

[#] ~ [#]

_Harry,_

_Happy New Year._

_I hope this year will be better than your last. What are your plans? Can I see you?_

_I'm miss you,_

_Love Severus_

[#] ~ [#]

Severus was starting to give up hope of ever hearing from Harry again. It was the middle of January and almost six weeks since the miscarriage. He still thought about Harry a lot and spent many a night wondering what he was doing and how he was feeling. Returning to his private rooms after another long day of classes, there, sitting on the living room table was a letter. Recognising Harry's handwriting immediately, he snatched it up and ripped it open.

_Severus,_

_I need you, I've been so stupid. Please come and see me as soon as you can._

_Love Harry x_

[#] ~ [#]

Severus didn't hang around. He rushed straight out of the castle and apparated to Harry's cottage. Knocking on the door as hard as could, he said the first thing that came to his mind when a very pale and puffy eyed Harry opened it.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No… um, I don't know, I don't think so."

"Then what have y-"

"Please come inside," Harry interrupted.

Severus walked into the house. Harry closed the slowly behind him and looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Severus. "Harry, what-" Severus began to say but stopped as Harry burst out crying, putting his face into his hands.

"Come here," Severus said, opening his arms wide. Harry ran into his embrace.

"You know, it's been horrible not hearing from you all these weeks," Severus whispered.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Severus pulled away from Harry and took hold of one of his hands. He led him to the sofa, sat down and pulled Harry towards him, so Harry's head was resting on his chest.

"How have you been?" Severus asked.

"Not good. I've just… I've been an idiot. Drowning my sorrows in alcohol, going out into Central London, waking up in the morning with no clue how I got home… I thought I might have seen you out and about."

"I don't go out anymore. Well, not to clubs anyway."

"Oh."

"So what's changed? What made you contact me?"

"You're gonna shout at me."

"No I won't. Harry, whatever it is… I'm not your parent, it's not my job or my business to shout at you. Now tell me what it is."

"A guy I… I slept with… he… he has… HIV," Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh Harry, please tell me you used a condom?" Severus pleaded, but Harry shook his head and Severus swallowed nervously, forcing his voice into a calm tone. "Do you know for definite that he has the virus, or is it a rumour you've heard?"

"He was in a muggle newspaper. He's up in court next week for knowingly infecting a partner. I think the charge is manslaughter or something."

"How many times did you have sex with him?"

"Twice. I've been so stupid… what… what am I going to do? What if I've got Aids?"

"Harry, you don't have Aids. HIV is the virus, whereas Aids is the disease. HIV develops into Aids."

"I should have listened to you." Harry broke down crying again. Severus didn't know what to do but play with his hair and kiss his head, whispering "it'll be alright."

"I'm so sorry Severus," Harry said, when his sobs died down.

"We'll have none of that… now let's get you to St Mungos."

"What now?"

"Prolonging the inevitability will only make it worse for you."

"But, what if… what if it's positive?"

Severus looked into Harry's eyes. He looked frightened and lost. He didn't have an answer to that question, mainly because he didn't want to think about it. What if it was positive? There was a very strong possibility that it would be. Although technically speaking there would be no reason why Harry couldn't live a fairly healthy life for plenty of years to come, it would mean no biological children and he'd possibly be denied any adopted children too. Although in the muggle world it's possible, the Ministry of Magic were not so tolerant.

"It won't be," Severus finally replied, not believing what he'd said for a second.

[#] ~ [#]

Harry held onto Severus' hand tightly all the way to the hospital and into the Healer's consulting room. Sitting down, he started to cry again. The Healer gave him a sympathetic look and then asked if he wanted Severus to speak on his behalf. Harry nodded.

"Erm, Mr Potter has… he's concerned he may have contracted the HIV virus."

"Oh right… oh dear. Was this via sexual intercourse?"

"Yes," Severus replied, feeling Harry squeezing his hand. "The man definitely has the virus and Mr Potter had sexual intercourse with him twice without protection."

"Ok," the Healer said, getting up, grabbing some things out of a draw and then kneeling in front of Harry. "I'm going to take a blood sample from you Mr Potter. The muggle method is the only way to detect the virus. You'll feel a small scratch, but otherwise it shouldn't hurt." The Healer put gloves on his hands and took a blood sample from Harry's arms. When he'd finished, he returned to his chair behind the desk.

"Um, doesn't the virus take up to three months to show itself?" Severus asked.

"In the muggle world, yes. But our test can pick it up as early as three days from being infected. Unfortunately it will take a week for the results to come through. If the test is positive Mr Potter, there are very good drugs we can prescribe you, you may find common illnesses such as colds, flu's etc, can hit you quite hard as your immune system won't be as able as before. But there is no reason why you wouldn't be able to live a full and relatively healthy life for a long time to come. On the flip side, just because you've had sex with a HIV infected person, doesn't automatically mean you have caught it yourself."

"Ok," Harry said.

"This week will be hard, but hopefully you'll be back here so I can give you some very good news."

"Thank you."

"Now, do I need to do a pregnancy test whilst you're here?" the Healer asked kindly.

Harry nodded and the Healer got to work checking if he was pregnant. Severus felt his entire body go cold. If Harry was pregnant then he would be happy for him, he really would, providing the HIV test came back negative obviously. But he couldn't shake off that tiny knot of jealousy that was burning inside of him. Harry would be pregnant with another man's child.

"You're not pregnant Mr Potter," the Healer said once he'd finished testing.

"I'm glad," Harry replied.

"Really?" Severus asked in a surprised tone before he could stop himself. Harry turned to him.

"Yes, really."

[#] ~ [#]

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Severus asked Harry, once they were back at the house.

"No thanks," Harry replied. "I think I might go and lay down, I feel exhausted."

"Ok, um, do you… want me to leave?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. I want to stay with here with you."

"I'd really like that… thanks, for everything. I've been such an idiot."

"You don't have to thank me Harry, and don't beat yourself up. You haven't been yourself lately. You were grieving for your child and you got a bit lost on the way. No-one can blame you."

"I've missed you so much. The letters you sent me… I was reading them all the time. I just… it hurt not being with you, but I couldn't bring myself to contact you. I felt like you would probably hate me."

"Oh Harry."

Severus hugged him. After reassuring Harry that things would get better, he took him to bed. Going back downstairs, he switched the kettle on in the kitchen and muttered "it's going to be a long week," to himself. He couldn't imagine what Harry must be feeling or how he was getting through this. Once again he felt an overwhelming sensation that he wanted to cry. But Severus Snape didn't cry.

[#] ~ [#]

The week was almost up. Harry had been pretty low and the week had passed with Harry spending much of his time in his bedroom. It was the night before they were going to get Harry's results. Severus came down the stairs after having a shower to find Harry lying on the sofa, staring peacefully into the distance. It was an adorable sight. He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes just watching, with a smile on his lips. Eventually Harry turned his head and clocked him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Just a few seconds," Severus lied. He wandered over and sat himself down on the coffee table, looking down at Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm trying to block it all out to be honest… it's like it's happening to someone else and I'm just a spectator."

"Everything will be fine," Severus told him.

"I hope so."

"Harry, what are you're feeling for me?"

Harry stared surprised for a few moments before answering "Er, I guess um-"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"Then marry me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. I love you and I want to be with you. Marriage is legal in the muggle world now. We could wear muggle suits, your friends can be our witnesses. We can go on a honeymoon."

"You're… you're serious aren't you?"

"Very."

"But I might have HIV, and I might never be able to give you children."

"I don't care," Severus said, truly meaning it. "And anyway, I wouldn't want a child with anyone else. It wouldn't feel right."

Harry pulled Severus down towards him by grabbing his shirt. Their lips met and they spent the next few minutes engaged in an emotional fuelled kiss. Neither of them could bear to pull apart, wanting to taste as much of each other as they could. But the need to breath became overwhelming and they pulled away, looking at each other and panting.

"I don't deserve you, I've treated you so badly," Harry said.

"Don't talk rubbish… and you still haven't answered."

"Answered what?"

"Whether you'll marry me or not."

"Of course I will," Harry replied, smiling a genuine smile for he first time in a week.

[#] ~ [#]

Harry and Severus walked towards the consulting room door, to see the Healer. Every step felt heavy, their hearts were hammering against their chests and it felt as though time was being played twice as slowly. They paused at the door and Harry looked nervously up at Severus.

"Here goes," he said, opening the door, and they both walked in.

"It's negative," the Healer said happily, as soon as Severus shut the door, not even giving the pair time to sit themselves down. "As are the results for all other STI's."

"Oh my God," Harry shouted, a huge grin appearing on his face. He put his arms around Severus, who was smiling back at him. "I can't believe it."

"I must say, I do much prefer giving out good news than bad," the Healer said.

"Thank you so much," Harry told him. "I know last week I wasn't very talkative, I was just-"

"It's understandable Mr Potter. If you were jumping about the walls with bags of energy, then I would have been worried. I supposed I don't need to give you the safe sex talk?"

"No, I won't be doing it again, believe me."

[#] ~ [#]

Severus walked into the living room, where Harry was waiting for him. He was carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat down next to Harry and poured them both a much needs glass of wine each.

"I think a toast is in order," he said, smiling at Harry. "To you."

"To us," Harry corrected him. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. "Thanks for being there all week, I couldn't have got through it without you."

"I'd do anything for you," Severus said sincerely. Harry smiled at him. "You look so cute when you smile."

"Shut up," Harry replied playfully.

Severus took Harry's glass out of his hand and put it down on the table, along with his own. He looked into Harry's bright green eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's… go… upstairs," Harry managed to get out.

[#] ~ [#]


	12. The Future

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 12: The Future**

[#] ~ [#]

Severus was looking out of the window in Harry's bedroom, waiting for him (he was in the bathroom.) Although they'd had sex many times before, he felt nervous. This would be the first time they were having sex as a fully fledged couple. Before it was just a bit of fun, they were fuck buddies.

"Hey," a voice at the door interrupted his thoughts. Severus turned around to see Harry walking towards him.

"Hey," he replied, leaning forwards and grabbing a fist full of Harry's t-shirt and pulling him towards him. Their lips collided and they stood their contently kissing, passion radiating from the both of them.

Harry broke the kiss and began to unbuckle the belt on Severus' jeans. Pulling his jeans down, he next attacked the shirt, by undoing the buttons and moving his hands over Severus' chest, caressing the soft skin. Joining in and doing the same to Harry, soon they were both naked and showing very obvious signs of arousal. Severus pushed Harry lightly onto the bed. Once Harry had made himself comfortable with his head leaning back against a pillow, Severus got onto the bed and crawled over to him in a seductive and predatory manner, making Harry feel even more turned on with anticipation. Severus swooped down on Harry once he reached him and their tongues intertwined with one another. Harry put a hand on the back of Severus' neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss as much as was physically possible.

Harry began unconsciously bucking his hips and Severus broke away, both of them breathing heavily and looking into each others lust filled eyes. "Get on all fours," Severus instructed, and Harry immediately turned over and did as was asked of him. Severus leaned over the bed and grabbed a condom wrapper from his jeans pocket. Breaking it open, he put it on his rock hard cock and position himself in place. He spent a few minutes preparing Harry as he didn't have any lubricant to hand. Using one, then two and finally three fingers to stretch Harry enough for the huge intrusion he was about to get. Once satisfied, he grabbed hold of each side of Harry's hips with his hands and moved forwards until his entire cock was engulfed inside of Harry, who let out a gasp due to the sensation.

"Oh god, move Severus… please."

Smirking at Harry's lack of control, Severus began thrusting in and out at a steady pace, enjoying the feel of doing this again with Harry. He never thought they would be here again. After several long minutes, he started to thrust harder and was getting immensely turned on every time Harry shouted at the same time. After another short while, he could feel himself coming to an end. Severus picked up his pace, pounding Harry as hard as he could. He reached around to grab Harry's cock with one of his hands and began stroking the length in rhythm. It only took a matter of seconds before Severus was climaxing inside of Harry, who was tipped over the edge and released onto Severus' hand and over the bed.

Both laid back against the pillows, panting hard and smiling at each other. Severus grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a cleaning spell. Harry snuggled up to Severus, who started playing with his hair. He felt as though at that precise moment, he could never ever feel any happier.

[#] ~ [#]

"This is nice," Harry said, looking into Severus' eyes. They were lying in bed together after enjoying a rather delicious breakfast-in-bed made by Severus whilst Harry still slept.

"It is nice… I wish life could always be like this."

"There's no reason why it can't."

"Believe me Harry, we'd soon get bored of each other if we spent every waking moment together." Harry laughed.

"Severus, when do you want to talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"You know what I mean," Harry retorted, hitting Severus lightly.

"Oh, the talk-about-our-future talk… now is as good a time as any. Shoot away."

"When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible. I want to be with you for the rest of my life… as your husband." Harry smiled shyly and looked away from Severus, who put his hand on Harry's chin, lightly forcing Harry to look at him again. "You are so fucking adorable."

"How about the summer?" Harry suggested.

"Summer sounds perfect. And do you want to live here or would you like us to find a new place?"

"I do really like it here, but if you'd prefer something different, I don't mind. I just want you to feel happy and comfortable."

"I love your house," Severus told Harry honestly. "I'd be very happy to stay here."

"_Our_ house," Harry corrected. "Severus, I don't want you to shout or get angry, but…"

"Harry, do you want to bring up the topic of having a baby?"

"Yeah. I completely understand if you want to leave the discussion closed for a while, feel free to tell me to shut the fuck up."

Severus stayed silent for a short while, looking down at the bed covers, instead of at Harry, who got the impression he was working out in his mind exactly what his thoughts on a baby was. Not wanting to rush into an answer. Finally Severus looked back up and into Harry's eyes. He smiled warmly.

"What… _ideally_, would you like to do about it?" Severus asked carefully.

"I really do want to have a baby. I know if I think back to before I got pregnant, that would have been the last thing on my mind, but now… family is a priority to me. I don't care about forging a career within the Ministry, or playing Quidditch day in day out… the fact is, I don't need the money, my parents left me plenty. I don't need to make more friends, I have all the friends I want… but a family, children… that's what I want out of life. I want to have children and have the time of my life being a parent and raising them."

"I'd already figured out my answer, and it's still the same after hearing what you had to say," Severus said quietly when Harry had finished talking.

"Oh. What's you answer?" Harry asked anxiously.

"That we'd better start with the baby making."

Harry's face exploded into a picture of ecstasy. He kissed Severus and said "thank you," over and over again. He had been very worried about bringing the subject up, assuming that now Severus had the choice, he would opt not to have kids for a while.

"So, there's one last thing we need to discuss," Severus said.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts."

"Oh, Severus, no, I can't come back, not now."

"Why not? I don't want you to be here all by yourself. I want you with me."

"They'll be too much catching up to do," Harry whined.

"I know you've missed a few months worth of work, but with my help and the help of the other Professor's, you'll soon catch up. It's important to have NEWTS, even if it's purely as a back up plan."

"Basically you just want to keep an eye on me, don't you?"

"Something like that," Severus replied smirking.

"Would we have to be separated? Me in Gryffindor Tower, you in your private quarters?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore will agree for you to be with me."

"Ok, I'll come back to Hogwarts then."

[#] ~ [#]

"All unpacked?" Severus asked Harry as he walked into the bedroom in his private quarters. Harry was kneeled down on the floor, putting socks and underpants in a draw.

"Nearly. Are you sure Dumbledore's ok with me staying with you?"

"He's fine. He's just beyond excited that I've fallen in love. You should see some of the people he's tried to set me up with in the past."

"Oh my God, Dumbledore tried to match make?"

"Yes. His taste and my taste didn't _exactly_ see eye to eye."

Harry stood up once the last of his things had been put in the draw. He walked over to Severus, put his arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Is it ok if I go and see Ron and Hermione now?"

"Harry, you don't need to ask me permission to do things. I don't own you and I'm certainly not your parent."

"I should hope not, the things you've been doing to me," Harry said, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Get out of here before I lose control and rip your clothes off," Severus said seductively.

"I don't have to see Ron and Hermione today, it can… wait…"

And with that, Severus smiled and pushed Harry towards the bed.

[#] ~ [#]

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you," Hermione squealed, hugging him tightly, as Harry approached them in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Yeah, great to have you back mate," Ron said, offering his hand for Harry to shake, which he did. They all sat down and tucked into their breakfast.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked.

"Last night, I would have come and seen you both, but I was really tired after unpacking and everything."

"And you're ok, after…?" Ron began, but trailed off.

"After the miscarriage? Yeah, I'm fine. It's taken me a little while to get over it, but everything's fine now. Severus and I are back together, and we're even getting married in the summer."

"Oh my god, wow," Hermione said, smiling. Later that day, once again news had spread that Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts. Although this time he wasn't the subject of pregnancy talk, but shacking-up-with-a-professor talk.

"_Potter and Snape?"_

"_Is he deluded or what? Snape!"_

"_Do you think it was Snape who got him pregnant last year?"_

"_Potter is a dirty little slut!"_

"_Just imagine what their kids would look like. Ewww!"_

"Oi Potter, getting good marks for sexual favours?" Malfoy shouted out.

"Is that the best remark you could think of?" Harry asked, turning around to face Malfoy in the corridor.

"Hit a nerve have I Potter?"

"You wish Malfoy. My relationship with Severus is nothing to d-"

"Oh _Severu_s is it?" Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson laughed. Pansy made a point of grabbing hold of Malfoy's arm in an affectionate manner. In turn, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"At least Harry has a better sex life than you," Ron shouted. "I've heard that Pansy is as frigged as old Madam Pomfrey."

Malfoy was about to lunge towards to Ron, but stopped when he saw Severus walking behind the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked round to see what Malfoy was looking at.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Harry.

"Malfoy here seems to think that our relationship should be the subject of jokes."

"Really? Well maybe a weeks worth of detentions with Filch and fifty house points should persuade Mr Malfoy to hold his ton-"

"You can't do t-" Malfoy started to shout, but was interrupted by Severus.

"Watch me!" he snapped and he whirled around and walked off without another word. Leaving a fuming knot of Slytherins and a rather giggly bunch of Gryffindors.

[#] ~ [#]

Their last class of the day was Potions. Malfoy was uncharacteristically quiet throughout, shooting the trio hateful glares whenever he was certain Severus wasn't watching. A few times Severus had walked past Harry, sneaking a pinch of his bum or whispering rather rude things in his ear. His concentration at an all time low, it was not surprising that Harry's Potion ended up looking like brown mud, rather than the clear colour is was supposed to turn out like.

"What do we have here Potter?" Severus smirked, looking down at his potion. "Tut tut, this won't do at all. You'll need to stay behind I'm afraid."

A few minutes later the bell sounded signaling the end of lessons. Everyone filed out leaving Harry alone with Severus. Harry walked up to Severus' desk and tried to hide the smile playing on his face.

"So _S__ir_, what will my punishment be for my _abysmal_ Potions ability?"

"Let me see," Severus replied, getting up and standing directly in front of Harry. "I suggest a spot of… baby making this evening, should do the trick."

"With the amount of homework you've set us? Fat chance," Harry replied, smirking. "But seeing as you're the _teacher_ and I'm the _student_, I guess I will just have to comply."

"That you will… Mr Potter."

[#] ~ [#]


	13. Babies & Exams

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 13: Babies & Exams**

[#] ~ [#]

"That was amazing," Harry said, snuggling up to Severus and laying his head on his chest. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get bored of it."

"Well thank you," Severus replied with a smirk. "I'm glad to hear my sexual abilities meet your requirements."

"Do you think we should do a pregnancy test yet?" Harry asked Severus excitedly. Severus put a hand into Harry's hair and began to play with it absently.

"We've only been trying for six weeks Harry, I don't want you to be met with disappointment."

"I know, but we might be pregnant and I hate not knowing."

"Ok, we'll go to Madam Pomfrey in the morning."

"If you had a choice, would you prefer a boy or a girl?" Harry asked happily.

"I wouldn't mind," Severus replied honestly. "I think I'd just be so ecstatically happy that someone actually wanted to have a baby with me, that the sex would be neither here nor there."

"Hey don't put yourself down," Harry said. "I hate it when you talk like that."

"Harry, I've not exactly gone through life fighting men off with a stick."

"Well what about going to gay clubs? Some guy I met said you were the talk of the place, the best shag."

"Exactly… the best shag. Not boyfriend material, not fling material… I got a reputation for being a great lay, but that's it. Men that go to clubs every night and go home with a different guy every night… they're fickle Harry. They're not interested in looks or personality, they just want sex. That's why I went there, to get laid. You… you were the only one that came back for more."

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled. He hadn't a clue that time he went to Severus' flat that no other man had done the same. He thought that Severus was selling himself short, men were probably terrified of him and too scared to ask for "more."

"But you're not interested in guys at clubs anymore though right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm not. I haven't been to a gay club or had sex with another man since the first time you left Hogwarts… remember, you came to see me… and we made love for the first time."

"Yeah," Harry said dreamily, then adding "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, I knew I was pregnant then and I guess I kind of used you in a way."

"Harry, that's all in the past… it's forgotten. The present is far more important… speaking of which, have you had any more trouble with Malfoy?"

"No, well the odd funny look but he hasn't dared say anything."

"Good, and are you catching up on the work you missed?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there. Hey you sound like my parent or something."

"Sorry, but I want to know that you're ok. If you need any help with work Harry, I'll be more then happy to oblige."

"Thanks," Harry replied. He got up and straddled Severus, leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "There certainly are benefits to screwing your Professor."

[#] ~ [#]

"Hello," Poppy said cheerfully as Harry and Severus walked into the hospital wing straight after breakfast had finished. "Is this a social visit?"

"No not exactly," Harry said. "Um, I'd like a pregnancy test please."

"Oh, right… and is this because of an accident or…?"

"We're actually trying to get pregnant," Severus told her. "So our preferred result would be positive."

"Very well. Mr Potter if you sit up on this bed for me."

Harry sat on the nearest bed that Madam Pomfrey had been indicating. He caught Severus' eye and smiled. He felt so happy, he was about to be told that he was pregnant and that he and Severus were going to have a baby together. He found it hard to keep a lid on his excitement as Madam Pomfrey carried out the test. Severus was watching with a slight frown and Harry couldn't understand why he wasn't dancing around with anticipation.

"Ok that's done," Madam Pomfrey said, standing up straight and looking directly at Harry. "I'm sorry Mr Potter its negative. You're not pregnant."

"Oh… right," Harry replied as he felt his stomach drop. He looked up at Severus who smiled feebly at him.

"I'll leave you to it," Madam Pomfrey said, clearly noticing that the two of them needed time alone together. As soon as she shut her office door behind her, Harry leapt up and into Severus' arms.

"It's early days," Severus tried to reassure him, rubbing his back as he heard Harry's sniffles which clearly indicated that he was crying.

"But… but I thought…"

"It _will_ happen for us Harry. Don't worry, when we do get pregnant it will be the right time and the right baby."

Harry pulled away from Severus and looked up into his eyes. He used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe the tears from his face and then mumbled "You must think I'm pathetic."

"Hey, no I don't think you're pathetic. You've been through a lot in the past few months. I know how this must be affecting you and how hard it is. I'm disappointed too. But… we'll carry on trying, and that's been pretty fun so far, hasn't it?"

Harry couldn't help smiling. The baby making had been a lot of fun. Severus stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Harry was amazed how calm and happy Severus could make him feel even moments after feeling at a complete loss or utterly depressed. He stood on his tip toes and kissed Severus on the mouth before wrapping his arms around his neck for another hug.

[#] ~ [#]

… One month later, Harry and Severus were once again waiting on the news as to whether they were pregnant or not in the hospital wing. Harry couldn't conceal a smile, he just knew it was positive this time, he even_ felt_ pregnant.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter its negative," Madam Pomfrey told him after completing the test.

"Ok, thanks," Harry replied, ignoring the feeling in his stomach and determined to keep himself together this time. 'Give it time,' he told himself as he felt Severus' hand take hold of his and squeeze it.

Give. It. Time.

[#] ~ [#]

… Another month had passed…

"Sorry Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said sympathetically.

[#] ~ [#]

Severus walked into the sitting room of his and Harry's private quarters. Harry was on the sofa looking thoroughly glum. Being told, once again that morning, that he wasn't pregnant by Madam Pomfrey had hit him hard. Severus joined him and pulled him towards him.

"It will happen Harry. Sometimes these things can take time and-"

"But I thought it would happen quickly," Harry interrupted. "Last time, we only had unprotected sex once and boom I was pregnant. And now… what if the miscarriage damaged my insides? What if I'm being punished for not telling you straight away last time?"

"You're not being punished… and there's nothing wrong with your "insides" as you put it. You were checked after the miscarriage and they told you everything was fine and future pregnancies wouldn't be a problem."

"Then why hasn't it happened yet? What's going on?"

"Well, it could be a number of things, sheer bad luck, fertilised eggs dying before reaching the womb, my sperm being lazy."

Despite himself Harry laughed. He knew there was no rush, he was only seventeen after all and he was sure it was no fun for Severus having to comfort him all the time. Maybe he was just being selfish. Maybe he should be savouring the time he and Severus have alone and when their child decided to make an appearance, then so be it.

"I'm sorry Severus, I'm being selfish."

"Selfish? What on earth makes you think that?"

"Being so obsessive about getting pregnant. You must wonder sometimes what you've let yourself in for."

"Harry don't be so absurd. I want us to get pregnant too, but… if it takes a little while I'm ok with that. We've got each other and we're hardly over the hill."

Harry put a hand on Severus' neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He gasped as Severus slipped his tongue into his mouth and the kiss soon became pretty heated and very passionate. Severus slipped a hand down the back of Harry's jeans and used the other to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"Ooh, let's talk about the wedding," Harry said excitedly, breaking away and killing the mood. Severus scowled at him for a moment before smiling.

"Now? Only, I've kind of got something that needs sorting out." Severus indicated to the obvious bulge hiding his arousal. Harry laughed and mumbled "slut."

"What did you call me?" Severus asked laughing and he grabbed Harry's hand and put it down the front of his trousers. Harry gripped the erection and felt himself getting immediately turned on. He bit on his lip and felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Ok, let's talk about the wedding then," Severus said innocently.

"Oh, um, I… it can wait," Harry managed feebly.

"Oh no, you wanted to discuss it… go ahead."

"Um, well, what..." Harry trailed off as Severus undid his own shirt and threw it to the floor, leaving himself bare-chested. Harry swallowed and felt his mouth go dry as Severus fixed him a quizzical nonchalant gaze.

"I'll make it simple for you Mr Potter," Severus said, as Harry seemed unable to speak. "I'll ask questions. You nod or shake your head. Is that clear?" Harry nodded. "Ok, firstly, would you like to get married this summer?" Harry nodded. "Some time in August?" Harry nodded. "Would you like to invite a lot of people?" Harry shook his head. "A select few friends?" Harry nodded. "Would you like to get married in London?" Harry shook his head. "Countryside?" Harry shook his head. "By the sea?" Harry nodded.

"Well then, that's sorted. A small ceremony in a registry office by the sea, in August with a few friends… now, can we have sex?" Harry nodded and Severus lunged at him, the pent up sexual tension inside him approaching boiling point.

[#] ~ [#]

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked Harry. They were standing outside the Great Hall with Hermione and the rest of the students in their year. They were about to have their first NEWT exam which was Transfiguration Theory.

"A bit," Harry said. "I managed to catch up with all the work, but there are still loads I don't think I've picked up… Hermione, you can put the book down now."

Hermione still had her nose buried in her Transfiguration text book. She was the only student that was still cramming, yet she was the only student that didn't even need to. She was bound to get over one hundred percent in her exam anyway. Harry smiled as Severus appeared from the dungeon entrance. They caught each others eye and Severus winked, before disappearing into the Great Hall.

It was the middle of June. It was two months since they had set a date for the wedding and the location was being kept a secret from him, it was Severus' surprise, although he knew it would be by the sea somewhere. A month ago he'd had another pregnancy test which was negative, but he was trying to stay positive and not let it affect him too much. Severus had promised they could go to St Mungos and get themselves checked out if nothing had happened by September. Professor McGonagall appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall, telling everybody to take their seats for the exam

[#] ~ [#]

"_Thank Go__d_ that was the last exam," Ron moaned, as he came out of the Great Hall, having just completed his Defence Against The Dark Arts practical. Harry had already had his and was waiting for Ron and Hermione.

"How do you think it went?" Harry asked.

"D'you know what? I really don't care mate. I'm just so happy that we haven't got any more exams. These past two weeks have been a nightmare, and now we're free."

"It feels weird that a few days ago we were completely stressed out with exams and now… nothing. The world is our oyster as they say." Ron laughed. "Oh, last night Hermione said she wants us to get out own place together," he then said quietly as though Hermione was nearby and trying to listen in.

"And is it something you want too?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I think so. What do you think?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Severus and I decided last week that we'd split our time between my cottage and his flat. Although once we have a baby Severus says he'll sell the flat… so are you going to be proposing soon then?"

"Fuck off," Ron said, his ears going bright red. "You… you don't think she's expecting me to, do you?"

"No," Harry replied, laughing at Ron's awkwardness.

[#] ~ [#]


	14. Back To Hogwarts

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 14: Back To Hogwarts**

[#] ~ [#]

Harry lowered himself into the warm bubble bath and sighed happily, letting the warmth take over his body. It had been three weeks since he and Severus had left Hogwarts, and they were staying in Severus' flat in London Monday - Thursday, and spending the weekends at Harry's cottage in the countryside. Harry was blissfully happy, happier than he'd ever thought possible and after the rough year he had gone through, couldn't believe how things had worked out. The previous day he had received his NEWT exam results, and had gained O's in Defence, Potions and Charms, and an E in Transfiguration & Herbology. He was ecstatic with his results, considering he spent much of the school year away from Hogwarts. Harry heard the front door open and close and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. Severus was home from doing some shopping. He called out Harry's name and Harry answered that he was in the bathroom. A few seconds later Severus appeared in front of Harry, looking down at him appreciatively.

"Hey," Severus said, kneeling down beside the bath and kissing Harry.

Hey," Harry replied, looking into Severus' eyes with pure devotion. "Severus, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Severus smirked, looking in the direction of Harry's cock, which was buried beneath the bubbles.

"No, not that," Harry laughed. "I um… I went to St Mungos this morning and…"

"Is everything ok?" Severus suddenly said, looking worried and grabbing hold of one of Harry's hands.

"Everything's fine. I'm… we're… pregnant."

"What? Oh… what… really?" Severus stumbled happily.

"Yes, really. I'm seven weeks along."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"I thought it was just going to be another disappointment."

"Oh Harry… I can't believe it, I thought…"

"Me too. But we're fully functional in the baby making department."

Severus laughed and starting kissing Harry passionately. Harry put his hands around Severus neck, and water trickled down Severus' back, but he didn't care. He had genuinely believed that Harry's miscarriage must have damaged their chances of having children. Of course, he had never offered these feelings to Harry. He didn't want to upset him. Severus pulled away from the kiss and quickly took all of his clothes off. Once he was fully naked, he got into the bath on top of Harry, who was laughing his head off. The kissing resumed and soon they could both feel each other's hard erections against their legs. Harry reached down and stroked Severus' cock and then whispered into his ear "Fuck me hard."

"How could I possibly refuse?" Severus replied.

[#] ~ [#]

"Where are we?" Harry asked in wonder.

"St Ives, in Cornwall," Severus replied.

"It's beautiful here," Harry said, looking out into the sea, as Severus came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry and resting his head on his shoulder. It was their wedding day, four weeks since they found out Harry was expecting. He was now eleven weeks pregnant. In one weeks time they would be going to the twelve week scan, and after the last one they were both growing increasingly anxious, but were also thrilled to be getting married, although Harry had been suffering from severe morning sickness. Harry turned around in Severus' arms and momentarily became unsteady on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked, looking into his eyes and holding him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little faint again, nothing to worry about."

"Take it easy, ok?"

"I will. I'm just a bit…"

"Scared?" Severus offered.

"Yeah."

"About the wedding or the scan?" Severus asked and Harry laughed, looking down to the ground.

"Both… but mostly about the scan. After what happened last time, I just keep thinking that it will happen-"

"Harry, everything's going to be fine," Severus interrupted sternly, lifting Harry's chin up so he could stare straight into his eyes. "The chances of things going wrong again are so slight… in a few months time we're going to be welcoming a baby into our world… we're going to be parents… a family." Harry smiled from ear to ear, his entire face lighting up. Severus placed a hand on his still flat stomach and leaned down to kiss Harry sweetly on the lips. "Shall we go and get married then?" he said, pulling away. "We don't want to keep our guests waiting."

"After you," Harry said, taking hold of Severus' hand and squeezing it tightly.

[#] ~ [#]

"And you're sure everything's fine?" Harry asked as tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them on the back of his sleeve and looked into the mediwitch's eyes, looking to see if she was lying to him. He couldn't believe it was good news, he had been preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm positive Mr Snape," she said, smiling sincerely. "You have a very healthy baby growing inside of you… would you like to hear the heart beat?"

He nodded and turned to Severus, who was holding his hand tightly and smiling at him. "Our baby's ok," Harry said happily.

"I know," Severus said, lightly stroking Harry's cheek with his free hand. "I know." Severus sighed with relief.

"Here you go," the mediwitch said, and the room filled with the sounds of their baby's heart beat. Harry didn't think he had ever heard anything so beautiful. He looked down at his stomach and smiled. His baby was inside him, it was healthy.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the mediwitch asked as she put away the heart beat equipment. Harry and Severus turned to each other, neither of them said anything, searching each others eyes for the answer. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair and said "It's up to you."

"I'd like to know," Harry whispered to Severus.

"Ok," Severus smiled and then he turned back to the mediwitch and said "We would like to know the sex please."

"Very well," the mediwitch said and she paused to prolong the excitement. "You're having a baby boy."

"Oh my God," Harry squealed ecstatically.

"A son," Severus said dreamily and had himself enveloped into a hug by Harry.

"Thank you," Harry whispered into Severus' ear, who could hear Harry's voice crack with emotion. Sure enough, when he pulled back, Harry's eyes were full of tears.

"Hey, there's no need to cry," Severus told him.

"They're happy tears," Harry replied. "I'm so sorry Severus."

"What for?" Severus asked, frowning.

"For the honeymoon… I know I ruined it by spending every moment fretting about the scan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be so silly. I love you and all I care about is your happiness and the fact that our baby is ok."

"I'll… I'll make it up to you," Harry whispered and Severus noted how his cheeks flushed adorably.

"I look forward to it," Severus winked.

[#] ~ [#]

It was two weeks since the scan, and Harry was on cloud nine. He was already making lists of baby names and trying to persuade Severus to go shopping for clothes, but he politely told Harry that he thought it was too soon. Severus was going back to work in two days time. He arrived home from a meeting at Hogwarts and joined Harry who was curled up on the sofa. They kissed passionately before pulling apart and staring at each other intently.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Interesting" Severus replied. "You've been offered a job."

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Lupin has accepted the Defence job again, but he doesn't wish to work full time as he is involved in several publications on werewolves and wants to dedicate enough time to it. It's been suggested that you could teach the first to third years until the baby comes along."

"Oh my God," Harry exclaimed, completely shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"If you don't want to do it, that's fine," Severus said. "It was just an idea."

"No… I… I do want to do it."

"You do?" Severus replied, surprised.

"Yeah I do… it sounds like fun, and I get to be around you more."

"Well… I do like the idea of fucking a co-worker…"

"Behave," Harry laughed.

[#] ~ [#]

"Oh wow that's great," Hermione screeched, hugging Harry. "You'll probably be the youngest Hogwarts Professor ever."

"You know me, I like to set records," Harry replied, laughing.

"That's really cool mate," Ron said, not knowing whether to hug Harry and opting for a handshake instead. They all sat down on the sofa and helped themselves to the tea and biscuits Harry had been preparing before their arrival.

"So are you starting tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm nervous too. What if they all think I'm an idiot?"

"They won't do," Ron assured him. "All the girls will fancy you and the boys will think you're cool."

"Are you going to explain to them about your pregnancy?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of tea.

"I think Dumbledore is going to say something at the Welcoming Feast," Harry replied. "It's better to get it over with and avoid all the gossiping and whispering that's bond to happen."

"And the baby's all ok?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely fine," Harry beamed proudly, patting his stomach protectively. They heard the door go and sure enough a few seconds later Severus walked into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. As soon as his eyes fell on Ron and Hermione, his face turned pink and he tried to hide the flowers behind his back.

"Um… Mr Weasley… Miss Granger," he mumbled, not looking into their eyes.

"Professor," Hermione said, trying not to laugh, although Ron and Harry sniggering were making it very hard.

"Harry could I see you in the kitchen?" Severus said and then he disappeared from the room.

"Who knew Snape could be so romantic," Ron laughed and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Oh, I think it's sweet," Hermione cooed as Harry got up and left the room.

"I didn't know they were coming," Severus said, as Harry entered the kitchen and closed the door behind him. The flowers Severus had bought were lying on the table.

"I didn't know either," Harry told him. "They just turned up."

"Right."

"Are these for me?" Harry asked picking the flowers up, genuinely touched by Severus' display of affection.

"Yeah, you mentioned once that they were your favourites."

"They are," Harry said, and he smelled the freesias. "Thank you so much, they're really nice. Um… there's no need for you to feel embarrassed around Ron and Hermione you know."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Severus shouted, but immediately looked sorry as Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back. "I'm sorry," he said calmly and walked over to Harry, touching his cheek with his hand. "I'm a private person and I guess I get uncomfortable with strangers knowing too much about me."

"Ron and Hermione aren't strangers," Harry told him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "You're really sweet."

"Oi, I think my reputation will be in tatters if people heard you saying that."

[#] ~ [#]

"I feel sick," Harry whispered to Severus as Dumbledore stood to address the school.

"You'll be fine," Severus whispered back, lightly squeezing Harry's hand underneath the table. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Harry replied, staring adoringly into Severus' eyes. They both turned their attentions back to Dumbledore

"…so please give a warm hand at welcoming back Professor Remus Lupin."

The sea of students clapped and Remus stood up further down the table, giving a smile and then a wink in Harry's direction. Remus had come round to Harry and Severus' the evening before for dinner. Harry was so pleased to see him again and was looking forward to spending more time with him.

"…and also taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post along with Professor Lupin, I'm proud to introduce Professor Harry Snape."

Harry stood up and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as the crowd exploded in cheers and claps, especially from his fellow Gryffindors. He could see Ginny beaming at him from the Gryffindor table and he smiled back at her. The cheering died down and Dumbledore began to speak again. Harry swallowed nervously.

"As most of you are aware through gossip, Severus and Harry are in a relationship and I ask that you all respect their privacy and treat them both with dignity whilst in and out of the classroom. Also, something which many of you won't be aware of is that Professor Harry Snape is pregnant with their first child. Wizards are able to bear children just as witches are, although they can only conceive with another wizard. I'm sure we all extend our congratulations to them, and again I ask that you respect their situation."

Harry's heart was beating fast against his ribcage. As soon as Dumbledore had said the word "pregnant" gasps and shouts of "What?" had filled the room and now practically every person in the hall was whispering with their neighbour. Harry squeezed Severus' hand hard and tried to smile as he turned to look at him.

"Everything will be fine Harry," Severus said smiling.

[#] ~ [#]


	15. Life At Hogwarts

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 15: Life At Hogwarts**

[#] ~ [#]

"Hey," Harry said as he let himself into Severus' Potions classroom and shut the door behind him. He'd thought he would find Severus in here, having woken up to find himself all alone in the bed. Sometimes he could read Severus as though he was reading a book. He liked the feeling.

"What are you doing up?" Severus asked with a smile, turning around to face Harry with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Well I could ask you the same question," Harry retorted.

"I couldn't sleep so thought I'd go through some lesson plans for tomorrow. I like to be thoroughly prepared before classes. Especially the first ones of the year."

"Mmm," escaped from Harry's lips involuntarily and Severus laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked a pink faced Harry.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the way you said _thoroughly prepared_ was really sexy."

"I see," Severus replied arching an eyebrow.

He smirked and repeated the two words for Harry, who smiled and walked slowly up to him. Removing the papers from Severus' hands, Harry threw them down on the desk and took both of Severus' hands in his and kissed him slowly, but passionately. Severus pulled Harry hard against his body and looked down at him.

"So… the reason you're up is because you're feeling a little, ah… how's the best way to put it?"

"Horny?" Harry suggested, biting down gently on his lip and going bright red now.

"Well that's one way of putting it… well I suppose I'll probably have to do something about that."

"Be my guest," Harry replied, giving Severus a seductive and hungry look.

[#] ~ [#]

"…yes… harder… fuck… oh yeah… oh God…" Harry moaned as Severus thoroughly screwed him up against the desk with all his strength.

"Oh this is… really… fucking… good," Severus managed to say whilst thrusting hard, in and out of Harry. "Tell me… you love it."

"Oh yes, I love it," Harry shouted out, panting and gripping the other side of the desk for support. Papers and objects were flying all over the place but they just didn't care. As Severus came hard inside of Harry, he let out a big moan and collapsed against Harry's back, closing his eyes lightly and smiling with satisfaction. Sex with Harry was so fucking unbelievable.

"Your detention is over," he whispered into Harry's ear and they both laughed.

Once Severus was fully dressed, he helped Harry with the top button on his jeans (they were almost too small for him now) and pulled him into his arms. Their lips were just about to meet when the door flew open and a small old witch came walking in. Harry and Severus separated sharply, both their hearts leaping into their mouths.

"Hello dears, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the witch asked kindly.

"Not at all," Severus replied clumsily as Harry snickered quietly beside him.

"I've just come to do some last minute cleaning before the term starts," the witch told them.

"We'll get out of your way. Good night," Severus said and he led Harry out of the classroom and down the corridor. He stopped suddenly and faced Harry.

"Do you realise, that if she had walked in five minutes earlier she-"

"Would have witnessed you coming in my arse," Harry interrupted, the corners of his mouth twitching. For a moment he thought Severus was going to yell, but he burst out laughing instead. Harry loved it when Severus laughed. It gave him a warm and content feeling inside.

"Let's get you back to bed," Severus said, giving Harry a kiss and taking his hand. "I've not finished with you yet."

[#] ~ [#]

As Harry walked down the corridor to his final lesson of the day he was met with the cry of "Poof" and "Slut." He whipped around and pointed his wand directly at the offender. A scruffy looking Slytherin. He should have known.

"Care to say that again and get yourself transfigured into a rat and thrown into the lake?" Harry seethed.

"You wouldn't… y… you can't," the boy whimpered.

"Try me, Harry said angrily. "I'm the Chosen One, do you really think they'd sack me?" The boy ran off as fast as he could and Harry stared round at all the onlookers. "Well? What are you all looking at?" he shouted and they all scampered away.

By the time Harry got back to their private quarters he was close to tears. Insults had followed him around all day and he'd had enough. He was going to tell Severus that he couldn't carry on working as a teacher. He was a complete laughing stock.

"Hi you," Severus said beaming as he walked in an hour later, collapsing by Harry on the sofa and kissing him heatedly. When he pulled away Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and had a sudden urge to be dragged into the bedroom and thoroughly fucked, but he had to talk to Severus about leaving first. It couldn't wait.

"Severus, I'm leaving."

"Sorry?" Severus asked and he leaned away slightly from Harry.

"I can't be here. I'm being hassled by all the students… they think I'm a dirty little slag."

"Well, after last night…" Severus began to joke, but stopped as Harry gave him a very stern look. He knew not to mess with Harry when he gave him face like that.

"I'm being serious," Harry said. "I'm a joke."

"So you're being hassled by _every_ student?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, of course not _ever_y student-"

"Harry, you know what they're like. It will all be forgotten about in a few days. You're just today's gossip, something to talk and whisper about."

"I don't want to be whispered about."

"Don't let the minority get you down Harry, you're stronger than this. Much stronger than a few idiots."

"But it's what their _all_ thinking, even if they don't actually say it."

"Harry, I assure you this will get better. You'll have people asking about your pregnancy soon and most of the girls in this school think you're utterly adorable."

"I don't think I can take anymore," Harry sighed, knowing he sounded silly. After all it had only been one day.

"Give it a week… for me? Then I promise if you can't cope you can leave. But I'd really like you to stay and try."

"I don't know," Harry whined.

"I promise to hex anyone who makes a comment, and I'll put them in detention for a month."

"Ok," Harry agreed. "But only for a week."

After a delicious meal cooked by Severus, Harry wandered into the living room to relax whilst Severus did the dishes and as he was about to sit he noticed a letter on the table.

"Ooh an owl," he said excitedly as he picked up the envelope and saw his name. He ripped it open and read.

_To Harry,_

_I'm a seventh year male and I think you're gorgeous. I've known I was gay for a couple of years now and have always found you attractive and intriguing. I know you're going out with Professor Snape and you're pregnant with his baby, but I'd do anything for a date, or more with you, and I promise not to tell anyone. Please write back to me if you're interested in knowing who I am. I don't think you'll be disappointed._

_P x_

Harry smiled to himself. Could this possibly be a joke? He didn't think so, it seemed genuine. He had a secret admirer. Somebody thought he was "gorgeous." Well, somebody apart from Severus. This certainly brightened up the crap day he'd had.

"What's that?" Severus asked coming up behind Harry and putting his arms round him and leaning a chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I've received a love letter," Harry told him

"Let me see," Severus asked, taking the letter from Harry. His face fell as he read the contents and he ripped the letter up. "How inappropriate," he seethed.

"Calm down Severus, it's only a letter."

"But you're married Harry… and you're expecting a baby… _and_ you're a Professor. It couldn't be anymore inappropriate."

"Well, being a Professor didn't stop you with me did it?" Harry pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Severus spat, waving his hand absently. That was totally different.

"It's probably just a joke," Harry said.

"Well it better be," Severus replied.

"Is someone jealous?" Harry teased.

"Just a little," Severus conceded. "If I found out who sent this, I'll kill them."

"You do that," Harry laughed. "Do you really think I'd cheat on you with some random person who sends me a letter? I don't even know who it is."

"I guess not. It's just that I like to think I have an air or respect in this castle. And the fact that someone thinks they can get their leg over with you… it makes me angry."

"Severus, I'm carrying your child remember? And I love you more than anything. No-one is going to try and muscle their way in."

"Come her," Severus said smirking and Harry walked into his open arms. "What would I do without you?"

"Shag your way around London probably," Harry stated honestly.

"Sounds about right," Severus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Which life do you prefer?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus replied.

"Well, would you prefer to be single and going to clubs every weekend, fucking a different bloke each night… or this? Me, the baby, our life?"

"You have to even ask?" Severus smiled. "Harry, I wasn't happy with that life. I did it because I had nothing else to do. I never thought I was capable of loving anyone and never in my wildest dreams thought anyone would feel the same way about me. This life is a thousand times better than my previous life."

"Good, right answer," Harry retorted and they both laughed.

[#] ~ [#]

Six weeks later, Harry and Severus returned to their London flat after attending Harry's twenty week scan at St Mungos. The mutterings and insults Harry had experienced on his first day as a Professor had ceased within a week, just as Severus had promised they would. He highly expected that Severus had scared every single student witless in his class not to even look at Harry in a strange way, let along say anything to him. He was enjoying teaching, and during all the free lessons he had when Remus was teaching he visited Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley's and relaxed too. He was loving being pregnant. Severus made them both a cup of tea and they curled up together on the sofa and looked at all the scan pictures they were given from the hospital.

"Is that a leg?" Harry asked, pointing to one of the pictures happily.

"Isn't that an arm?" Severus replied. They both turned to each other and smiled like children in a sweet shop. Severus rubbed Harry's already small bump affectionately. "I can't believe our baby is in there," he said.

"I know, it's mental," Harry replied. "Just think, in five months time there will be three of us. We'll never be a twosome ever again."

"I can't wait," Severus said truthfully. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"I can think of a few things," Harry replied, reaching a hand over to grab Severus' bulge.

"You're insatiable," Severus moaned as Harry massaged him.

"Yep, and you love it," Harry reminded him.

"Is there anything else you want to do besides having sex?" Severus asked slowly, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of what Harry was doing to him.

"Nope," Harry replied.

[#] ~ [#]


	16. Blast From The Past

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 16: Blast From The Past**

[#] ~ [#]

"Do you have to go?" Severus asked as Harry took his coat out of the wardrobe and put it on. Severus was lying on the bed and not only was he very naked, but he was also very aroused. Harry looked at him and smirked.

"Yes I do have to go. I haven't seen Ron and Hermione in ages."

"You send owls to each other all the time."

"Yeah, but it's not the same is it?"

"Could you be… twenty minutes late? Just tell them you fancied a quick fuck, I'm sure they'll understand," Severus suggested with a wink.

"Pleasure yourself," Harry told him with a smile.

"It's not as fun as pleasuring you," Severus said, pulling Harry down onto the bed as he walked over to him. Severus straddled Harry the best he could with the bump and leaned down to kiss him. Harry felt himself going hard as Severus' tongue played wonders in his mouth.

"Severus… I've really… got… to go," Harry said but it fell on death ears. Kisses were placed all along Harry's neck and he couldn't stop himself moaning with the sensation. It felt really good. A hand grasped the button at the top of his jeans and undid it before attacking the zip.

"No, I have to go," Harry shouted, coming to his senses and pushing Severus off him and doing his jeans back up. He wasn't that much of an easy lay! He got off the bed and looked down at his husband who wasn't looking at all happy. Harry laughed at him. "Stop being such a slut," Harry said. "You're supposed to be the mature one, not me."

"I can't help it that you turn me on so much," Severus replied, getting up and going over to put his arms around Harry.

"Put some clothes on," Harry told him, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Why, am I making you horny?"

"No in the slightest," Harry lied.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Severus replied trying to hide a smile.

"You can fuck me later if you're still frustrated."

"Ok. Have a good time then."

"I will."

[#] ~ [#]

"Can I have pork ribs for starters with barbeque sauce, a double cheeseburger with fries for main with a couple of extra slices of cheese please and plenty of ketchup, a mixed salad on the side with salad dressing and a large coke and a strawberry milkshake."

"Of course Sir," the waiter said, chuckling to himself and then he took the menus from Harry, Ron and Hermione and left them too it.

"Anyone would think you're eating for two mate," Ron laughed and Hermione joined in with him.

"You just wait till Hermione gets pregnant," Harry told him. "I'm starving all the time and however much I eat I'm still hungry. Severus keeps telling me off for getting up in the night and eating stuff that was meant to be for dinner the next day."

"How are things with Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Really good. He's so supportive with the pregnancy as well, constantly asking if I feel ok and stuff."

"How far along are you now?" Ron asked just as their drinks order arrived at the table.

"Twenty two weeks," Harry said proudly. "Still a while to go, I really can't wait though."

Harry took a huge gulp of coke and then touched his stomach laughing. "He didn't like that," he said to Ron and Hermione and then said "Sorry," quietly to his bump. "So how's work going?" he asked Ron.

"It's not bad. Training to be an Auror is pretty fun and Kingsley Shacklebolt is the coolest guy ever. I couldn't believe it when they accepted me though. But I've got two years before I can fully qualify."

"And Hermione? How's St Mungos?"

"Oh I love it," Hermione squealed. She was training to become a Healer. "The house is full of library books and books I've bought from Diagon Alley so I can be completely up to date with everything."

"She's always reading," Ron told Harry, rolling his eyes. "It's like being back at school."

[#] ~ [#]

Severus was returning to his private quarters from Dumbledore's office. As he made his way down the stairs into the entrance hall he froze. A man was looking up at him and smiling. He called out "hi." Severus didn't respond, he just kept on staring. The man walked up the stairs slowly, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"Hi Severus," he said.

"What the… how… what the hell are you doing here?" Severus managed to say as he gained back the power of speech.

"That's not a very nice welcome."

"It's been nearly twenty years William," Severus pointed out.

"I know. I'm in the country to attend my mother's funeral. It's been a long time, I thought I should pop by… say hello, and have a drink."

"You went travelling for a few months and disappeared," Severus said. "I thought you were dead."

"Did you not get my letters?" William asked frowning.

"What letters?"

"Telling you what I was doing… I met a guy when I was in New Zealand. He was a muggle and I decided to give up on the magical world, didn't want anything to do with it and didn't want him knowing obviously."

Severus looked around him, suddenly realising they were in a very public place and this was not the ideal area to be having this conversation. "Did you come here just to see me… or?"

"Just you," William replied.

"You'd better come to my office then."

[#] ~ [#]

"…I must say, I'm surprised after the way Snape shagged around that he's now the doting husband and father to be," Ron said as they all tucked into their puddings. Predictably, Harry had ordered the biggest one.

"He wasn't happy with that life," Harry replied. "He told me he wouldn't swap me and the baby for the world."

"Awww," Hermione said. "That's so sweet."

"Don't tell him I told you that or he'd kill me."

"Do you think he'd ever cheat on you?" Ron asked Harry,

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "That's not very appropriate… sorry Harry."

"No, that's ok," Harry said laughing. "I don't think he would cheat, and if he did I'd cut off his balls anyway."

"Can you imagine if Snape was the one that was pregnant?" Ron suddenly asked in wonder. "God, I bet he would be unbearable." The other two laughed as they too wondered what he would be like.

"Well he had a cold a couple of weeks ago and stayed in bed for two days," Harry told them. "So I think he'd probably be pretty awful if he was pregnant. Thank God it's me that's carrying our child around."

[#] ~ [#]

"So you sent letters?" Severus asked once he and William were sat in his office. He was still getting over the shock of seeing him after all these years.

"To my mother, yes. I also sent her letters for you asking her to pass them on."

"She never passed them on."

"I realise that now. After a couple of years when I never received a reply from you I stopped writing, thought you weren't bothered."

"Right" Severus said. "So are you still with this guy from New Zealand then?"

"No, we split up about ten years ago. I got pregnant and thought because we were so in love he'd understand if I explained about the whole Wizard thing."

"But he freaked out?" Severus asked, guessing the end of the story.

"Pretty much. Had to modify his memory so he knew nothing about it and then I dumped him. I've been living in Australia ever since… anyway, how the hell are you?"

"Good. I recently got married and have a son on the way. I'm very happy."

"I've never forgotten you," William said, choosing to ignore what Severus had just told him. "We had fun didn't we?"

"We were teenage lovers William, of course we had fun," Severus said, stating the obvious. "But that's all in the past now. We're adults… we're not horny little kids."

"Let's have a drink, I brought your favourite wine," William said, pulling a bottle from the inside of his coat."

"Just the one then," Severus replied.

[#] ~ [#]

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts after his lunch with Ron and Hermione. He was already hungry again and wondering what to eat when he arrived at the fridge. He fancied a nice slice of chocolate-

"Sir?"

Harry turned around and saw he was facing a seventh year Ravenclaw student. He was rather handsome, Harry recalled fancying him during his last couple of years at school. Oh what was his name though? Paul? No. Paddy? No…

"Oh, hi Patrick," Harry said, finally remembering his name.

"You didn't reply," Patrick replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't reply… to my letter."

"I don't understand, I don't teach you, Professor Lup-… hang on, did you send me that love letter a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," Patrick said. "I was expecting a response, but I didn't get one."

"Um, Patrick, I'm very flattered but… I'm happily married and I have a child on the way." Harry put a hand to his bump, highlighting this fact.

"I'm a good lay, you wouldn't be disappointed," he said, completely ignoring what Harry had just told him. "I fuck hard and always leave my lovers wanting more. Or you can fuck me, I'm easy."

"Well it sounds as though you have quite enough on your plate already," Harry said trying to fight the urge to laugh at the audacity of this boy.

"Yeah but I don't love any of them. I love you."

"Ok," Harry said, sensing it was time to wrap up this conversation quickly. "Look, I'm not interested in anyone but Professor Snape and I have absolutely no desire to cheat on him, especially whilst I'm carrying our child around. Have a good evening."

Harry turned and carried on his walk to his and Severus' private quarters. Patrick was a little too weird for his liking, maybe he'd developed an obsession for him? He'd have to talk to Severus about it.

[#] ~ [#]

"Oh God Severus, yes! Yes! That's it… faster… oh God…"

Severus pounded harder and harder, using all the energy he possibly could. He felt sweat covering his entire body and used an arm to wipe his forehead before going back to the task at hand. His climax was fast approaching as he banged his lover into the headboard, not really caring that his head was getting caught or that his nails were digging into the skin on his legs and leaving harsh red marks. It was how they both liked it after all.

He leaned down and bit hard into one of the bare shoulders with his teeth, loving the cry of pain and pleasure that escaped from the man below him. This was too much for him, he came hard and as he did so grabbed a handful of hair violently, his head between his face and shoulder, breathing in the scent of a man who was being thoroughly fucked out of his-

"What the…?" came the shout of a third person in the room. Severus carried on thrusting slowly in and out, closing his eyes and blocking out everything around him. But he suddenly felt himself being hurled off the bed with an invisible force, landing on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Harry standing in the open doorway to their bedroom, wand pointed straight at him and tears streaming down his face. Harry… oh shit, Harry.

"Harry," Severus managed to say quietly, but too late, he had already turned and left.

[#] ~ [#]


	17. Is it Over?

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 17: Is It Over?**

[#] ~ [#]

Severus tried to get up from the bedroom floor, but he couldn't and fell back down. He had a pounding headache and the room was spinning. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. He was vaguely aware of someone moving around the room and when he lowered his hands, he could make out William putting on his discarded clothes which were all over the floor. As soon as he'd done up the last of his shoes he bent down in front of Severus.

"Thanks, I've got what I came for," he said. "I'm sorry it had to be this way old friend." He kissed Severus on the forehead and bolted for the door without a backwards glance.

[#] ~ [#]

"Who's that?" Ron said as their bell rang. He and Hermione were curled up on the sofa together, watching a muggle drama on the TV. Hermione got up and went to the door. Opening it, she came face to face with a distraught looking Harry.

"Oh my God, Harry what's happened?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him into the house and shutting the door behind him. Harry was crying too hard to answer, so she guided him into the sitting room, making him sit down on the sofa.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione and back again. Hermione sat next to Harry and put her arm around him. Harry wiped his eyes with his hands and then briefly looked at his two friends before focusing his attentions on the carpet below him.

"I walked in and… and he was… in bed w-…with another man," he managed to say in between sobs. Hermione gasped and Ron asked "Are you sure?"

Harry looked at Ron with deep hatred, although the hatred was for Severus' benefit. He imagined Severus trying to tell him it wasn't "how it seemed." That he and his whore were playing an innocent game of hide and seek and it just kind of slipped up there.

"He had his dick up his arse, how much surer can you get than that?" Harry shouted, anger overtaking his emotions. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ron, I don't mean to snap at you."

"Snap all you want," Ron replied. "After walking in on that, you have every right. What a fucking bastard. Do you want me to go and punch him?"

"No thanks, but I appreciate the thought," Harry replied.

"Violence doesn't solve anything Ron," Hermione said. "Harry, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But it's over… I never want to see that lying… cheating…" Harry didn't finish his sentence as he began crying again.

"Well, you're staying with us," Hermione said bossily. "And we won't take no for an answer, will we Ron?"

"No," Ron agreed.

"Th…thanks," Harry replied. "I can't believe he's… I thought he loved me."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry woke up in Ron and Hermione's guest room. Glancing at the clock he could make out he'd only been asleep for around two hours. He sighed and forced himself to get up before he started crying into his pillow. Five minutes later as he made his way down the stairs and was greeted by Ron and Hermione standing in the hallway, facing the front door and whispering.

"Guys?" Harry said and the two of them whipped around to face him.

"Harry," Hermione said brightly. "Why don't you come into the living room, I'll make you something to eat."

"What's going on?" Harry asked and Hermione nudged Ron's arm, urging him to speak.

"Harry, its Severus… he's um, sitting on the door step. He's refusing to go until he sees you."

"I'm… I'm not ready. I don't want to see him."

"We know," Hermione said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Harry." Harry could feel his pulse rate rising and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. He wouldn't be able to relax knowing Severus was mere feet away.

"Ron, could you do me a favour?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ron replied.

"Could you tell Severus that… if he loves me… even a little bit… can he please stop being a selfish bastard and let me have a few days to myself… then I'll speak to him."

[#] ~ [#]

Severus returned five days later. Harry had been through a series of emotions since discovering his husband in bed with another man. He had bursts of anger when he wanted to hit and break everything in sight, bursts of deep despair where he would cry for hours and then bursts of being strong. He would think about his son he was carrying and how he should be grateful to be away from that cheating bastard. But he couldn't stop loving Severus. He had been his world. Hermione let Severus into the sitting room where Harry was sat on the sofa, closing the door to give them both some privacy. For a few moments there was silence, and then Harry turned his head to look at Severus. He looked ill. He looked pale and he hadn't shaved for days and his eyes were red.

"You've got five minutes," Harry said.

"I am so sorry Harry," Severus replied, not moving from his standing position.

"Sorry you got caught you mean", Harry spat back at him.

"He drugged me Harry, you've got to believe me. I would never ever cheat on you." Harry laughed at this. How long had it taken Severus to come up with that pathetic lie?

"This coming from the man that used to go out every weekend looking for a fuck?"

"That's all in the past. I was single back then. Please Harry… I'm begging you, I love you so much."

Severus sat himself down in the arm chair opposite Harry. It had been a rough few days for him, he had barely slept and the thought of losing his husband was unbearable. Harry had requested time, had said if he loved him would leave him alone, so he did as he asked. He loved Harry more than he ever thought was possible, he would do anything for him.

"So how long have you two been fucking then?" Harry asked calmly and Severus winced at the term.

"Harry, I haven't been cheating on you. That was the one and only time… he drugged me, he put a potion into my wine."

"Severus, don't insult my intelligence. I may only be eighteen and pregnant, but it doesn't mean you can walk all over me."

"I'm not… Harry, don't you trust me?"

"Trust you? I walked in on you fucking another man in our bed. You were caught red handed you fucking bastard!" Harry shouted.

Severus could see the tears begin to well up in Harry's eyes. He looked away from Severus, he had clearly been wanting to portray himself as being strong. The last thing he wanted to do was cry, to show Severus that he cared.

"Harry, please… please believe me," Severus said softly and he got up and slowly made his way over to Harry, sitting next to him on the sofa. Harry didn't protest.

"Who was he?" Harry asked.

"We went to Hogwarts together. I haven't seen him for twenty odd years. I thought he was dead. He turned up at the castle so I agreed to have a drink with him."

"And one thing led to another?" Harry suggested.

"No… Harry, he-"

"Did you fuck him when you were both at school?" Harry interrupted.

"We were lovers, yes… how's the baby?"

"He's fine," Harry replied and Severus smiled at him.

Harry cursed himself for being such an emotional twat. He had wanted to feel pure loathing at Severus' presence, he wanted to call him every name under the sun, to hurt him, to hit him… but now that he was here, he just had an overwhelming urge to touch him, to kiss him. He shook his head and looked directly into the dark eyes that showed so much hurt and love for him. How could Severus do this to him? Was he so insignificant that he didn't think twice about him before jumping into bed with someone else? Harry braced himself as he asked his next question. It was crude, but he just had to.

"Was he better than me?"

"Harry, please don't."

"Answer the question," Harry demanded.

"No," Severus answered immediately, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. "I don't even remember that much of it."

Severus took a chance and reached a hand over to Harry's face. He lightly stroked his cheek and Harry's eyes closed as enjoyed the feel of Severus' touch. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair and leaned down to softly kiss his lips. Harry's eyes opened as their lips met but didn't do anything to stop it.

Sensing that he had permission to go on, Severus deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, earning a pleasurable moan in response. Things heated up quickly, passionately and wordlessly and within five minutes Severus was thrusting his cock into his husband's entrance and smiling when Harry moaned and said, "Oh God, fuck me." As soon as Harry had got used to the intrusion, Severus started banging away, Harry's legs resting on top of his shoulders.

It didn't take either of them very long to be driven over the edge. Watching Harry in the midst of his own climax caused Severus' own climax. He gave himself a couple of minutes to get his breath back, then he cast a spell cleaning up the mess and stood up to get dressed. Harry did the same and as soon as they had both finished Severus smiled at Harry and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Shall we go then?" Severus asked.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Are you reading to come home?"

"What do you mean coming home?" Harry frowned.

"I thought… we just… you're not coming home?"

"No. Severus it's over. I just wanted one last fuck."

"But…" Severus said pathetically but lost his voice. He had been so sure that Harry was going to come back to him. That he believed him.

"But what? You fucked another man Severus. You didn't even try and do it discreetly, you did in our bed and-"

"I'll take Veritaserum," Severus pleaded, interrupting Harry.

"You're a Potions Master, I wouldn't know if the potion was tap water or the most powerful potion in the world. You'd fake it."

"I'll get Dumbledore to brew it."

"You'd sabotage it some how."

"Do you really think that little of me?" Severus asked, shocked at what Harry thought he'd be capable of. Maybe Harry didn't know him at all.

"After today I don't know what to think," Harry replied. "I don't know you Severus."

"Is that it then? You're just going to end everything we had together?"

"You ended things when you shoved your cock up another man's arse."

"Harry please don't talk like that," Severus winced again.

"I want you to go now. I'll be in touch about a divorce," Harry said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"Ok."

Severus turned and left the room. A few seconds later Harry heard the front door open and close and then he broke down. He spent the next ten minutes crying, curled up on the sofa. Once he was able to calm down and was confident enough that you couldn't tell he'd been crying he left the room. He was about to walk towards the kitchen when Remus Lupin exited it and came towards him, smiling.

"Remus," Harry said, smiling back.

"Hi Harry. I wanted to come and see how you are," Remus said to him.

"Thanks… I really appreciate it. Are you taking all my classes?"

"Dumbledore and I are sharing them."

"I'm so sorry," Harry replied.

"Don't be," Remus insisted. "It's no trouble at all."

"Will you stay for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Hermione has already offered."

"So you two back together then?" Ron asked, coming to stand by Remus.

"No," Harry said. "I've told him I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Oh… then why, erm… never mind."

"What?" Harry asked, thinking he already knew the answer and wishing the world would swallow him up. He felt his cheeks getting hot and couldn't believe Remus had been subjected to this as well as his two best friends.

"We heard you two… you know," Ron said, now looking as equally embarrassed as Harry as his face began to resemble his hair colour.

"Let's get a drink shall we?" Remus suggested, lighting up the mood and leading them firmly away from the fact that Harry and Severus had just had sex in the living room for all to hear.

[#] ~ [#]

A little over three weeks later Severus received a letter which not only terrified him but made his stomach crawl and caused him to throw up for almost an hour in his bathroom.

_Severus,_

_Congratulations, you're going to be a father. I had my pregnancy confirmed today._

_I hope that you're pleased and you are welcome to come and visit him or her and be an active parent. However, visits will be limited to no more than twice a month and would be with my consent and supervision._

_A representative of mine will be contacting you in due course regarding maintenance payments once the baby is born._

_Regards,_

_William_

[#] ~ [#]


	18. Proposition

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 18: Proposition**

[#] ~ [#]

"Severus, come in," Albus said as Severus appeared at his office door. He walked in and sat in the chair opposite the Headmaster. "You're not looking too good my boy."

"Thanks," Severus replied, but he knew it was true. Three weeks had passed since he had seen Harry, since the day they had sex and Harry told him he wanted a divorce. He hadn't shaved, slept or even eaten very much. He was a mess and he missed Harry more than he ever thought possible. But he needed to do something, to make Harry believe him.

"Albus, do you remember William… from my school days?"

"Yes, of course I do. You two were very good friends."

"We were… more than good friends. He disappeared after school and I only saw him again a few weeks ago when he showed up here. He…"

Severus faltered as he recalled in his mind what happened that day. He wished William would walk into this room right now so he could beat the bastard to death. But of course he couldn't do that even if he did walk in, the man was pregnant after all and it wasn't the child's fault he was going to grow up with him.

"Keep going," Albus prompted kindly.

"He drugged me with a lust potion."

"Oh dear, how awful. Severus, I'm so sorry. Did you report it to the Ministry?"

"No, I left it too long," Severus answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. You know me… that's not even what's troubling me."

"Harry?" Albus offered. "I've noticed he's gone, but I didn't want to pry."

"It's ok," Severus replied. "He walked in on um… anyway, Harry won't believe me. I tried telling him but he wouldn't listen."

"Did you offer to take Veritaserum?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but he says I could take any potion and pretend its Veritaserum."

"I see."

"There's also something else. I received a letter from William today, telling me he's pregnant with my child."

"Oh dear," Albus sighed. "Do you think it was a trick?"

"I do now," Severus replied. "He wanted another baby and for some reason chose me… he's probably keen on gaining access to my fortune."

"Have you got the letter on you?" Albus asked.

"Yes I do," Severus said, taking the folded up parchment out of his pocket and handing it over to the Headmaster. He read the letter intently and with a slight frown. Eventually, he put the letter down and looked at Severus.

"Do you know where William is living?" Albus asked.

"In Australia, he's been there for years. He has another daughter by a former muggle boyfriend."

"Well I wouldn't worry about the maintenance side of things then. Wizarding Law states that an absent parent only has to pay maintenance if the child is in the same country it was conceived in and that you live in."

"Right, well that's certainly good to hear. Although I would want to contribute to my child's expenses."

"You're far too noble Severus," Albus replied, smiling affectionately.

"Please Albus, don't embarrass me," Severus pleaded.

"You undervalue yourself too much Severus… you look tired, I order you to go and rest… leave Harry to me."

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked sceptically.

"You'll see."

[#] ~ [#]

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Harry, talking to him through the crack between his open bedroom door. Harry was lying on the bed, reading letters. He looked up to see Hermione and smiled.

"Not really," he replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hermione pushed the door open and made her way over to the bed and sat down. She glanced over the letters Harry had been reading, they were all from Severus. She sighed.

"You miss him don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his voice breaking. "How am I going to cope without him?"

"You don't have to," Hermione said, taking hold of Harry's hand. "Look… maybe you should believe Severus."

"That's easier said than done. I saw him having sex with another man Hermione, and I can't get that image out of my head… he looked like he was enjoying himself and I just can't justify it in my mind that he was drugged."

"Maybe it's just too soon and you just need time to figure it all out."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "I should probably find somewhere else to live, you don't want me moping around-"

"Absolutely not," Hermione shouted over him. "You are staying here. No arguments."

When Hermione left a few minutes later, Harry went back to reading the letters he had been receiving from Severus. He must have read them a hundred times each, but had never replied to any of them. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He picked up a couple of letters and read them again, although he no longer had to technically read them as he knew them off by heart.

_Harry,_

_I love you so much, please believe me, I'm begging you. I would never ever cheat on you. I know my past antics are clouding your judgment of me, but it's the truth._

_All I want is for you to come home and for us to prepare to bring our child into the World. I was so looking forward to being a parent and raising a family with you._

_Just say the word and I'll come over and get you._

_All my love,_

_Severus xxxxx_

_Harry,_

_How are you? I miss you so much, home feels so empty without you there. It feels as though you were always here and now I don't know what to do with myself!_

_How is the baby? Is it giving you much trouble? Can I come and see you? Please, I really want to talk, and no pressure, I won't talk about wanting to get back together, I just want to talk. I miss talking to you, even about the silly things._

_All my love,_

_Severus xxxxx_

Harry sighed as he gathered all the letters together and put them into the draw beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes and willed himself not to start crying again. The baby must hate the fact that he bursts out crying all the time. He was forever saying "Sorry," to his belly.

[#] ~ [#]

"Well, everything looks fine Mr Potter," The mediwitch said, removing the probe from his stomach and pressing the print button on her machine to give Harry the ultrasound pictures of his baby.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked happily.

"I'm sure. You have a very healthy baby in there."

Harry looked to Hermione who was sitting on a chair next to bed. She beamed at him, and then stood up to give him a big hug. Instantly, Harry thought about Severus. It should have been him here sharing this moment with him. But now they will never share any moment together, let alone this one. He was going to be a single parent. He bit down on his lip as tears threatened to surface.

"Are you going to send a picture to Severus?" Hermione asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah I will," Harry replied. "It is his baby too after all. I'm not going to exclude him from his baby's life."

When Harry got home, he headed to his bedroom for a nap. He was exhausted and was sick of carrying around a huge belly. Just as he was about get under the covers, an owl flew in through the open window, landing on the bed, a letter attached to it. Grabbing it excitedly and recognizing the handwriting instantly, he ripped it open, but his stomach sank as he read the contents.

_Harry,_

_There's something you need to know and I would prefer to be the one to tell you myself._

_I've received a letter from William, he is pregnant with my child, although doesn't particularly want me to have much contact with him/her when their born._

_I understand this will really upset you – but please remember it's you and our baby I love. I want to be with the both of you._

_Can we talk?_

_All my love,_

_Severus xxxxx_

Harry immediately burst out crying. He ripped the letter up into tiny pieces and threw them on the floor. Why did Severus have to tell him now? Why couldn't he leave him in ignorant bliss? His hormones were all over the place, he was getting used to being on his own and was trying to forget the fact he saw Severus shagging another man. But this on top of all that? He was jealous. He didn't want anyone else to have Severus' baby. He didn't want Severus' attentions, love and affection to be for anyone but their baby. His baby. Did that make him a selfish bastard? Probably. Harry crawled under the covers in his bed and tried to block all thoughts of Severus out of his head. But it wasn't working. All he could think about was him. He loved him. He didn't think he would ever be able to get over him.

[#] ~ [#]

"Harry… Albus is here to see you," Ron shouted through Harry's bedroom door whilst knocking at the same time. It had been a few hours since Harry had received the letter from Severus.

"Um… ok," Harry called out, already awake. He had been for a while.

"I'll let him know you're on your way down," Ron told him and then walked away.

Harry took his time getting up and making himself more presentable before going downstairs. He took a deep breath before entering the sitting room to find Albus waiting for him. He was smiling and his eyes were twinkling. Harry sat down on the sofa opposite him.

"Harry, how are you?" Albus asked.

"I'm ok," Harry replied unconvincingly.

"No you're not Harry. I take it you received the letter from Severus today?"

"Yeah I did."

Harry looked down at his feet, so Severus had told Albus everything? Harry didn't want to break down in front of Albus so concentrated on keeping himself calm. He didn't want to look as though he was a complete weakling. Albus didn't push the subject, wanting to talk about the main reason he was here.

"Harry, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Harry said, looking back up at Albus.

"Severus tells me you're not willing to let him take Veritaserum, and I understand your reasons. I'd like to suggest to you that you allow Miss Granger to brew the potion instead."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. "Oh I- I don't know, it's just-"

"Don't you think Severus deserves to be heard? If he is lying, you will find out through the potion and you can carry on as you are. If it turns out he was telling the truth, well surely that changes everything?"

[#] ~ [#]


	19. The Truth

[#] ~ [#]

**COMPLICATIONS OF SEX**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry and Snape bump into each other before 7th year. They begin a sexual relationship, but is one of them developing feelings? SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 19: The Truth**

[#] ~ [#]

"I think you should do it mate," Ron said from the sofa as Harry paced up and down in front of the TV for the millionth time. "And I don't mean to be rude, but you're kind of making me dizzy. Could you sit down?"

"Oh sorry," Harry said, coming to a stop. He sat down in an armchair opposite Ron and sighed heavily.

"I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Ron asked. "You find out Severus did cheat on you with an ex and he's just pissed off that he got caught? Well that's what you think now anyway. What's the difference?"

"I guess," Harry agreed. "I'm just so scared of having my worst fears confirmed."

"But you know it's the right thing to do though."

"Yeah… what's Hermione doing?"

"Reading up on the Veritaserum Potion," Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "She could make it in her sleep, but you know what she's like, any excuse to read a book cover to cover."

"Thanks Ron, for everything you and Hermione have done for me. I… I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't be soft," Ron said in embarrassment and he looked down at the living room carpet. "Anyway, we're best mates right? You'd do the same for us."

Just as Harry was about to answer, a Hogwarts School Owl flew through the open window and landed on the coffee table. Ron leaned over and took the letter it was carrying and read the envelope before throwing it over to Harry. He caught it and saw his name written in Severus' handwriting. He opened the letter and read aloud so Ron could hear.

_Harry,_

_I've just seen Albus and he told me about the meeting you two had earlier. I just want you to know that I had absolutely no idea he was going to see you or that he was going to suggest that Miss Granger brew the Veritaserum Potion. But I hope with all my heart that you will accept this request and I am finally able to give you proof of my fidelity._

_I await you decision, all my love,_

_Severus xx_

"He sounds pretty sincere," Ron remarked.

"Yeah he does," Harry replied quietly.

[#] ~ [#]

"Severus, stop pacing," Albus said calmly from his chair behind his desk.

"Oh sorry," Severus replied and he stopped still. "Do you think he'll say yes? I still can't believe you went there without telling me first."

"Severus, I needed to speak to Harry without any influence from anyone else. He needed to know my proposition first. I do believe he will say yes. There's nobody he would trust more than Miss Granger to brew the Potion."

"I guess so," Severus replied and he sat down in a chair opposite Albus.

"Have you heard from William?" Albus asked.

"No I haven't, although he had mentioned he would be sending that representative regarding maintenance money."

"You just let me take care of that side of things," Albus said with a smile and a small wink.

"What are you up to now?" Severus sighed.

"I only have your best interests at heart dear boy."

"Well thanks… I think."

"You're very welcome."

[#] ~ [#]

A day later, Severus entered his office after a hard day of classes to find a letter waiting for him on his desk. He could see straight away that it was from Harry. He took a deep breath and tried to contain the anxiety rising through his body. He opened it up and read the letter quickly.

_Severus,_

_I'm really sorry for not replying straightaway. I just needed a little time to think. I'm happy to go ahead with Albus' plan and propose you both come to Ron and Hermione's house this Saturday at 8pm. Would that be ok for you?_

_Harry_

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and read the letter again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No, it was there in black and white. This weekend he was going to be able to give Harry his proof. He just hoped that they would be able to work things out and that the damage caused so far wouldn't be so great that Harry would still want a divorce and nothing to do with him. There was also the possibility that Harry would make excuses as to whether the Potion had been brewed properly or tampered with.

[#] ~ [#]

"Evening Professor," Hermione said and she took Severus' coat as he walked into the house.

"Call me Severus."

"Sorry, old habits," Hermione replied. "Harry's waiting in the kitchen for you."

"Right."

Severus stood for a moment to collect his thoughts before walking ahead down the hallway and into the kitchen. Harry and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of tea in front of them. He caught Harry's eye and smiled. He thought he saw a flicker of a smile back, but couldn't be sure.

"Harry, how are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm ok."

"The baby?"

"Fine," Harry replied, this time with a definite smile. "He's kicking like crazy at the moment."

"Well that can only be a good sign."

"Severus, take a seat," Hermione said, entering the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you," Severus replied.

Severus sat down and tried to think of something else to say. Small talk wasn't his strong point and he was feeling most uncomfortable in the presence of Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this in front of them, although if Harry demanded they stay he wouldn't object in the slightest.

"Where's Albus?" Harry asked.

"He couldn't make it, said he had an errand to attend to. He sends his apologies."

"Oh right."

"Here you go," Hermione said, placing a mug of tea in front of Severus, along with a bottle of Veritaserum. "Ron and I will be in the living room if you need us." Ron got up and followed Hermione out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and leaving Harry and Severus alone. The silence overwhelmed them and the only sound that could be heard was the humming coming from the fridge.

"You have very loyal friends," Severus said.

"Yeah, the best," Harry replied. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Sure." Severus picked up the bottle of Veritaserum, took the lid off and drank some. He grimaced as the liquid passed down his throat and then placed it back onto the table and looked at Harry. Waiting.

"So… did you love William when you were at Hogwarts together?" Harry asked nervously.

"No. We were just lovers."

"How many times have you been in love?"

"Once. With you."

"Did you really hate my Father?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was jealous of his popularity and his abilities. He was better at most things than me… apart from Potions."

"How many people have you slept this year?"

"Two," Severus whispered, briefly closing his eyes.

Harry knew he was stalling. Delaying the inevitable. Skirting around the questions he should be asking. He took a few sips of his tea before looking back at Severus and going in for the kill. He had to do this and get it over with, no matter how much the answers may hurt.

"Severus, did… did you willingly have sex with William?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Severus replied, and Harry felt his heart stop. It was true!

"Did you he drug you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He poisoned my glass of wine with a Lust Potion, I believe to impregnate himself."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

Harry's heart was thumping against his chest. All this time he'd been wrong, so wrong. Severus was innocent and he'd done nothing but make things worse for him. He stood up quickly and ran from the kitchen, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He sat on the bed and breathed deeply whilst hugging one of his pillows. He was ashamed of himself. Why didn't he believe Severus at the time? Why didn't he just listen to him? He didn't even deserve Severus. There was a knock on the door and Harry jumped, pulled out of his thoughts.

"Harry?" Hermione's quiet voice said through the door. "Are you ok?"

"Come in," Harry called out. Hermione opened the door slowly and then closed it behind her as she walked in. She sat next to Harry and put her arm around him.

"What happened?"

"He was telling the truth."

"Oh Harry that's… that's great."

"Yeah it is," Harry sighed.

"Then why are you up here? Why did you run out?"

"Don't you see what this shows? I'm a selfish bastard who didn't believe my husband and barely gave him any chance to explain. I just assumed. He should hate me."

"Harry, don't be daft. Nobody thinks badly of you, especially not Severus. He loves you. You're not to blame, the circumstances… walking in on… it would be hard for anyone to think it was anything other than what it looked like. Don't be hard on yourself."

"I know, I know… um, do you mind if I have a few moments by myself?"

"Of course."

"And tell Severus not to go."

"I don't think he's going anywhere without you," Hermione smiled. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then left the room. A couple of minutes later Harry could vaguely hear voices coming from downstairs. He rubbed his bump and wondered how he could ever make it up to Severus? Saying sorry just seemed so hollow.

[#] ~ [#]

"You're sure he's ok?" Severus asked Hermione in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's fine, he just needs to be alone to take everything in. The hormones probably aren't helping either."

"Just you wait till it's you that's pregnant," Ron said to Hermione. "You'll be ten times worse than Harry, you already cry at everything."

Hermione scowled at him and Ron took a step backwards. Severus would have been amused by the exchange between them but he was too worried about Harry. What was going to happen? Was he trying to come up the right words to say it was still over? Before he had to fret any longer they all heard a creak on the stairs and looked up to see Harry descending, his eyes fixed on Severus'.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered when he reached the bottom and Severus smiled at him in relief.

"Just shut up and come here." Severus opened his arms wide and Harry walked over to him, settling into the embrace. He wanted to cry but held it back. He had no right to be comforted. Severus hugged him tightly before letting go and moving backwards to look into Harry's eyes. "Are you coming back to me?"

"If you'll have me," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't deserve you, I've treated you-"

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Hermione and Ron, who had edged away into the living room when Harry arrived, appeared in the hallway again. Hermione opened the door and there stood a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Evening everyone, I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Of course not Professor," Hermione beamed. "Please, come in." Albus walked in and Hermione closed the door.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, there you are. I bring good news," Albus announced, a twinkle in his eye. "Severus, you're not the father of William's unborn baby."

"_What?_" Harry and Severus both shouted at the same time.

[#] ~ [#]

_Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing this story. You'll never know how much I appreciate every single one of them and hope this chapter didn't disappoint._

[#] ~ [#]


End file.
